Life of a Med Student
by saskiagrace22
Summary: This story follows the life of 22 year old Med student, Zoe Hanna and her friends during their party lifestyle while studying to be doctors. How do people they meet along the way massively impact their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little idea I've been thinking of doing for a while now, I'm not sure how well this will work so i'll keep it at a few chapters for now and see what response I get it from it, Hope you do like it anyway :)**

_Basically, Zoe Hanna is in her 3rd year of Med school, she is only 22 years of old and is very much still a party animal, living in a student flat in Bristol with her 3 best mates; Kate, Beth and Lia (I took a little bit of inspiration from No angels here, I think they'd get on with young Zoe perfectly!) Anyway, this fan fiction follows the girls during their party lifestyle at university while balancing to become young doctors and how new people they meet along the way impact their lives._

* * *

"Come on Zo" Lia called from the bottom of the stairs, urging her flat mate to get ready "Class starts in 5 minutes" She called loudly, banging her hand against the wall to grab her attention. She knew very well that Zoe would not be up yet, she was very much a last minute kind of girl, yet still somehow managed to turn up to her lectures looking immaculate no matter what.

"God I feel awful" Beth groaned as she dragged herself unwillingly down the stairs to be fronted by Lia's shouting. She wrapped an arm around her stomach as a wave of nausea crashed over her again. They had all been out the night before at some wild house party down the road. This was very much their routine even though it was only Thursday night. They still managed to go out partying most nights in the week, returning back at 4am in the morning to then appear at their lectures on just 3 hours sleep. Yet somehow they were all still top of the class.

"Here take some of these" Kate said, handing a packet of paracetamol over to her friend. She picked up her coat and bag from the kitchen table and joined Beth and Lia at the bottom of the stairs, impatiently waiting for Zoe to emerge from her bed.

"Zoe come on" Beth shouted, following the attempt to get her friend up and ready "If you don't hurry up we're going without you" She yelled, pulling a hand to her own forehead as she regretted shouting so loudly.

"Yes, Yes I'm coming" Zoe shouted back, finally emerging at the top of the stairs, typically followed closely by a young man, looking half dressed. She began to descend the stairs, the man following her like a lost puppy as her friends stood watching with smirks plastered across their faces.

"Good night was it?" Beth raised her eyebrows, trying not to giggle as Zoe smartened out her outfit.

She nodded in response as she quickly picked her bag and coat up off the stair rail "Yeah, this is Scott" She introduced the man who stood awkwardly behind her. It was fair to say they all had their fair share of men, but Zoe was on a whole new level; she somehow always managed to pull the best looking guys in town. She was a tease and they all knew it.

"Hi" They all awkwardly smiled back "Right Zoe, we've got 2 minutes until class starts, we need to go now" Lia insisted as she impatiently checked her watch one more time.

"Let's go then" Zoe directed her eyes towards the door as they all left in a hurry.

"Bye" She quickly said to Scott as they got outside, giving him a quick kiss before she ran to catch her friends up who were now walking off in the opposite direction.

"When will I see you again?" Scott called after her as he watched her walk away.

"I dunno" Came Zoe's simple reply, waving her hand in the air as they walked out of his sight.

"Poor guy doesn't even realise that he will never see you again" Beth chuckled as the girls power walked side by side down the street.

"Yeah well, I'm sure he'll get over it" Zoe giggled "Even though I am pretty insatiable" She joked, flicking her hair.

All of the girls laughed as they walked onto campus "So come on then, rating out of ten?" Lia cheekily asked, linking onto her friends arm for a response.

Zoe smirked, thinking about it for a while, "about a 7 i'd say" She giggled.

All of the girls began to laugh, "Well you were quiet for a 7, I never even knew you pulled last night" Beth chuckled.

"He gave me his number so I thought why not" Zoe shrugged.

"You're so bad" Kate giggled.

"Holy shit" Lia exclaimed, stopping their mid conversation.

"Who is that?" Beth loudly exclaimed as the girls all turned to look at each other, gobsmacked at the godly sight heading towards them.

* * *

**Who is the mystery man then? ;) Please review if you get chance so i know if to continue. Thanks, Saskia :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you for the lovely reviews on this :) xx**

* * *

The girls all tried to keep their cool as he headed past them, their was definitely something about this man that oozed sexiness. He seemed considerably a lot older than them, dressed in smart trousers and a shirt, but neither of them could help giggling like teenage girls as he flashed them a wink; each glancing over their shoulders as they watched him trail away from them.

"Shit" Beth exclaimed, most definitely still in his hearing distance "that is something you don't see everyday" She gasped, as the girls dragged themselves away to their lecture, unable to resist the urge to glance over their shoulders every so often to check he was no longer in full view.

"Wow" Zoe gasped, unable to speak for a moment "I need that man" She chuckled, her expression matching the other three girls as they were all still taken back by the man they had just passed.

Lia giggled "Don't we all" She sighed, knowing full well that he was out of their league and they would probably never seem him again anyway.

"Is it possible to have an orgasm by looking at somebody?" Kate pitched in, all seriousness etched in her voice.

"When he is concerned, most definitely" Zoe chuckled.

The girls continued to chat about him as they headed into the lecture theatre, positioning themselves in their usual seats; straight in the middle. They were the best of friends and stuck together all of the time, they had ever since day one of starting the University; they were all so different, yet so similar that they just instantly clicked.

"Oh my god" Kate shouted, loud enough for everybody in the lecture theatre to turn around look at her. Waiting until everybody had returned back to their general conversations, she tapped Zoe on the shoulder who sat beside her "Look who has just entered the room" She whispered, trying to keep her voice lower this time, not to spark his attention.

Zoe gasped as she caught sight of what Kate was trying to point out "No bloody way" She said in surprise, turning to grab the attention of Lia and Beth sitting on the opposite side of her.

They both soon caught on to what their friends were drooling over, all four of them intently watching as he entered the room, with another equally attractive man; choosing to sit two rows in front of them "Somebody pinch me" Beth mumbled; eyes still firmly glued to him.

Before they could say another word their lecturer began to teach, however, the girls being their usual self's couldn't resist not mentioning it until the hour lecture had finished.

"Zoe, you seem to have a lot to say, would you care to share?" The lecturer sarcastically called, as he noticed her chatting away, purposely picking on her.

Zoe rolled her eyes as all eyes in the room were now focused on her and everybody fell silent as yet again she was the chosen one to answer a question "Yeah I would actually" She smugly replied, before continuing his sentence on the treatment and medication used to treat heart disease. Everybody was extremely shocked as she continued to answer; everybody knew she was bright for their year but nobody had a clue what she was talking about, yet somehow even the lecturer was in complete shock; taken back by her correct knowledge.

As soon as the lecture had ended, the girls were straight out of their seats and ready to head home, they were all extremely tired after their recent night out and that had just finished them off. They quietly walked towards the door when a voice from behind them stopped them all in their tracks, "Hi, I'm Nick Jordan" He said, causing them all to spin round and reveal their mystery man.

They were all pretty mesmerized by the fact that he was standing there talking to them, that they had completely forgot to respond to him, "Hi" Zoe eventually smiled, speaking for all of them, "I'm Zoe and this is Beth, Kate and Lia" She said, pointing to her friends as she introduced them.

"Hi" They all mumbled back in unison, completely fixated on him and his friend stood a few inches behind. Looking completely immature as they could barely speak to reply.

"That was pretty impressive what you did back there" He commented, smiling at Zoe; extremely impressed with how such an attractive young woman could match up to his intelligence.

Zoe smiled, thinking of a good response, "Well somebody had to shut him up" She joked, letting out a small giggle as Nick laughed.

"So you're not a consultant then?" Nick questioned, knowing full well from her age that she wouldn't be, but he was just so taken back with the amount of knowledge she already had on such advanced subjects.

Zoe shook her head "No, I'm a 3rd year" She replied.

"Wow really, that is impressive stuff" Nick raised an eyebrow in surprise "I'm presuming you've all got your rotation positions then?" He asked in interest.

Zoe nodded in response for all of them, "Yeah I'm at Holby City ED" She added, trying to carry on a conversation with him.

Nick began to grin "Well in that case, I'm your new mentor" He smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake in all professionalism.

Zoe looked at him in shock, taking his hand to shake it in response,"You're not a student then?" She asked in surprise. He did look older, but she hadn't expected that. That had just disappointed her even more; she certainly wouldn't have a chance with him now. He was probably married with children.

Nick chuckled slightly, quite flattered at her first opinions "Definitely not" He replied. At 34 years old, he was now a full time consultant and surgeon, only at the University for mentoring purposes.

"I take it you won't be going to the Med social tonight then?" Zoe raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile on her as she hoped he would say yes.

Nick smiled, thinking for a while of how to respond, "I don't mix work and pleasure" He smirked "I'll see you next week then Zoe" He flashed her a slight wink as he turned away "Bye girls" He called, as he and his friend exited the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not wearing that are you?" Zoe tried not to laugh as Beth came downstairs in a bright pink mini skirt, along with a crop top barely qualifying to be a top. They were all going to the 'Med Social' tonight; the party of the year when it concerned all medical students.

Beth frowned at her friends comment, looking her outfit up and down "What's wrong with it?" She asked "I hope you're not wearing that" She chuckled at Zoe still wearing her tracksuit bottoms. Like usual; she still hadn't even thought about getting dressed yet, but then again they did have 3 hours until it started.

"You look like a prostitute" Lia inputted as she entered the room to hear their conversation. Lia was the outspoken one of the four; she would very much tell everyone exactly what she thought "You can't expect to pull a rich consultant Beth when you're wearing that" She added, pouring herself her first pre drink of the night; a very large vodka and red bull.

"Oh piss off you two" Beth sulked "I can guarantee you I will pull tonight wearing this outfit" She smirked, tugging at her skirt in an attempt to make it look that little bit more classy.

"Yeah pull some dirty little computer nerd" Zoe laughed, joining Lia at the kitchen to pour herself a double vodka. Although they were still all hanging from the night before, their motto was definitely 'hair of the dog'.

"It's not all about pulling some rich doctor you know" Beth rolled her eyes "We're only 22, we don't need to think about finding a partner" She reminded them as she downed her first drink.

"Whatever you say" Zoe chuckled "I'm going to get ready now anyway" She said, picking up her drink and leaving the room.

2 hours later and all four girls were finally ready so joined each other back downstairs in their flats common room to start the pre drinks of the night before their taxi arrived. They would always get drunk before they went out, being typical students, it saved them a lot of money when they went out.

"Wow, you look nice" Kate commented as Zoe finally joined them all. She was wearing a short tight black body con dress, showing off her curves in all the right places and not too short that she looked like a slut. Of course, topped with a very high pair of patent black heels.

"Dressed to impress tonight are you?" Lia giggled as she downed yet another drink. Even she had to admit that her best friend looked pretty hot tonight, but then again she always did.

Zoe smiled, pouring herself a shot "I've got no one to impress" She replied, downing the shot in one.

"Sex god was definitely interested in you earlier though, I bet if he was there you would be impressing him" Beth giggled, just about managing to string a sentence together as she was already off her face; her arms flying everywhere as she spoke.

Zoe rolled her eyes, she knew they were not going to let this go for a while "He's not even a student, he's way too old for me, plus he is my mentor now" She reminded them. Who was she kidding though? She knew full well that she secretly hoped he was going tonight.

"You've shagged older guys before" Kate reminded her.

"Well that's different" Zoe replied, unimpressed with her friend's remark "Anyway he was only talking to me because you lot stood there like complete dummies, drooling all over his shoes" She chuckled in her Liverpudlian accent.

"I was not drooling" Beth quickly added "Shit, the taxi's here" She shouted, looking through the window as they heard the sound of the cars horn.

"Quick let's down these drinks then" Zoe suggested, pointing at the array of shots spread across the kitchen worktop, as they rushed over; downing them one by one, before rushing outside and getting into their taxi.

As they arrived at the classy bar that the social was being held at, the girls immediately headed to the bar for yet another drink.

"Hi Zoe" Came a familiar voice from behind her, causing her to instantly spin around.

"Oh Hi" Zoe replied, her face dropping a little as she noticed who it was "Didn't expect to see you here" She commented, as her friends now clocked on who it was.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again" Scott said, propping himself at the bar beside her, admiring her flattering outfit.

"Yeah same" Zoe replied, not in the slightest interested, she tried to turn her attention back to her friends. He was extremely hot, she couldn't deny that, but she didn't want to lead guys on for no reason. Her sole aim that night was a one night stand and that was it. Scott had clearly got the wrong in impression.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"You can buy me one" Beth quickly added, sliding her body in between Zoe's and Scott's, her arms moving all of his.

"Thanks for that" Zoe whispered into her ear, extremely glad at her friends drunk move. Scott seemed more than pleased with this.

"Lets go and get a seat" Lia suggested, grabbing their wine glasses from the bar as she they all moved to a table, slowly followed by Beth and Scott, who were now getting on like a house on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are the chances of Beth coming home with us tonight" Zoe chuckled, as they sat watching her from across the table. It was fair to say that she was now getting along very well with Scott, she had barely spoke to the other girls all night as she sat snogging his face off.

"Go get some more drinks Zo" Kate suggested, holding up her empty glass; indicating for Zoe to head over to the bar "We need it after watching these two" She joked.

"Fine" Zoe agreed, getting up from her seat and heading over to the bar to order another round "Hi, can i have three white wines please" She politely asked the bartender. They were all pretty drunk, but not as half as drunk as they hoped they would be. The atmosphere wasn't as exciting as they had hoped either, so the only way around this was drinking more.

She stood waiting, tapping her long nails along the bar as she impatiently watched the bartender pour their drinks.

"What you having?" A recognizable voice whispered in her ear, casually propping themselves against the bar beside her.

"Oh hello" She replied, a grin spreading across her face as she realised that it was Nick "This is a nice surprise" She smiled "I thought you weren't coming?"

"Had a change of heart after all" Nick smiled "You look nice" He commented, slightly looking her up and down as he noticed her very flattering outfit.

"Thanks" She smiled, blushing slightly at his comment. She'd never been nervous in a man's presence before, but there was just something about him that provoked unfamiliar feelings from her.

"What can I get you then?" He asked her once more, pulling his wallet out from his jacket pocket. He was wearing a full on suit; tie and everything. Zoe couldn't help but giggle to herself at how smartly dressed he was compared to all the other men in the room; mostly in jeans. But there was something somewhat sexy about this.

"You don't have to buy me a drink" Zoe shook her head, searching around in her purse for the correct amount of money.

"I know I don't, but I want too" Nick smiled, immediately handing over a £20 note to the bartender before she had the chance to pay.

Zoe smiled widely, trying to hold back the big grin that was slowly creeping across her face "Thank you for that" She said, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip "You do realise you have just brought my friends a drink too" She chuckled.

"Well in that case they owe me a drink" Nick chuckled, indicating his eyes towards the table where Zoe's friends sat "The deal was buying you a drink" He winked at her as he took a sip of his drink.

"They've had drinks brought for them all night anyway" Zoe rolled her eyes, glancing over at Scott. He hadn't left them alone all night, but at least now he had a new prey; Zoe was finally left alone.

"Scott?" Nick asked as he turned around to look at their table, raising an eyebrow as he clocked eyes on the familiar face.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Zoe asked, picking up her glass of wine and taking another sip.

Nick nodded "Yes, very well" He replied.

"Why don't you come and join us then?" Zoe suggested "Unless you're meeting somebody of course" She quickly added, regretting her suggestion after saying it; gathering that he wouldn't want to spend the night with a group of 22 year old students.

Nick shook his head "Nope, not meeting anyone" He smiled, moving his eyes towards the table so that Zoe could guide the way.

"Hope you don't mind girls, we've got a new addition" Zoe announced as she shuffled past the table back to her seat. Nick taking the empty chair beside her.

Both girls smiled to greet him as they watched him sit down; clocking his every move "As long as you don't end up like those two" Lia laughed, rolling her eyes at Beth and Scott; snogging the faces of each other.

"Lia" Zoe exclaimed, shooting her a deathly look for her highly inappropriate and embarrassing comment.

"You single then Nick?" Kate asked, flicking her eyes over to Zoe. She knew her inside out and could clearly see that she liked him. Her own chance of flirting with Nick was well and truly out of the question now.

Nick smiled a little, raising an eyebrow at her "Yes I am actually" He replied, glancing over at Zoe.

"A man like you, you do surprise me" Kate joked, drunkenly waving her glass around as she spoke.

"Who fancies a game of Never have I ever then?" Lia suggested, trying to brighten up the mood.

"I'll start" Kate quickly pitched in "Never have I ever had a threesome" She announced, quickly placing her drink back down on the table.

"No Katy" Zoe shook her head, knowing exactly how this would end. She definitely didn't want all her past mistakes being dragged up in a drinking game in front of Nick "I'm not playing" She refused.

Nick chuckled, turning his eyes to Zoe "Oh come on Zoe, it can't be that bad" He smirked, sensing the reason she didn't want to play was because she had an interesting past.

Zoe continued to shake her head in refusal, shooting Kate another deathly look, before turning her eyes back to Nick "The last time we played I passed out" She told him.

Nick chuckled, grinning slightly at her "Tends to be the good girls that stay sober" He winked, making sure that only Zoe saw this.

"and she is definitely not a good girl" Kate laughed, downing the remainder of her drink.

Zoe shook her head unimpressed "I'm just going out for a cigarette" She informed them, looking around in her bag before standing up and leaving.

"You like her don't you" Lia smirked, as she watched Nick's eyes fall on Zoe's backside, smiling to himself as she walked away.

"I don't know what you mean" Nick grinned "Excuse me" He said, before sliding past the table and following Zoe's tracks outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bad for you" A voice whispered in Zoe's ear as she took her first drag. She looked around; smiling to see that Nick had actually followed her out here.

"Yeah and?" Zoe smiled, playing with him lightly.

Nick moved closer to her, propping himself against the wall as he watched her take her next drag "What a good example doctor you are" He joked.

"Well you can be the judge of that on Monday" Zoe grinned, turning her head to exhale her next drag of the cigarette "You don't smoke then?" She asked, offering out her cigarette for him to take.

Nick shook his head "Definitely not" He replied.

"What you doing outside then?" Zoe played, cheekily raising an eyebrow at him for an answer.

"Thought you could do with the company" Nick winked.

"Oh shit" Zoe exclaimed as she caught sight of Lia and Kate stumbling out of the doors to the bar. She stubbed out her cigarette and headed over to them "What the hell is up with her?" She asked, noticing a lifeless Kate draped over Lia's shoulder as she tried to hold her up.

"As per she's had too much to drink" Lia rolled her eyes as she struggled to keep her up on her feet "Oh now that is fucking fantastic" She groaned as Kate threw up all over her shoes.

"Do you want me to check her over for you?" Nick asked as he rushed over to join them.

"Can you just call a taxi" Zoe asked him, as she moved over to comfort Kate, by rubbing her hand soothingly up and down her back.

"She can't get in a taxi like this" Lia pointed out the obvious, turning away as Kate continued to throw up in front of her.

"You'll have to walk, it'll sober her up a bit" Nick suggested "Do you live far?" He asked.

"About a 10 minute walk" Zoe replied "Take her shoes off" She suggested, trying to get Kate home in the best state possible.

"I'm not touching them, they're covered in her vomit" Lia screwed up her nose as she looked down at the heels on Lia's feet.

"For god's sake Lia" Zoe moaned, bending down and removing the heels from her friend "Is Beth coming back?" She asked.

"No she's going back to Scott's, surprise surprise" She rolled her eyes. That was typically Beth. She was always the one that would disappear at the end of the night.

"I'll walk you home" Nick volunteered, smiling over at Zoe's beaming face.

"Grab Kate then would you, she isn't half heavy" Lia continued to complain as Kate grabbed onto her.

Nick wrapped an arm around Kate, propping her up as he and Lia attempted to walk her home; a few stumbles along the way and Zoe walking at their side.

"Ah fuck" Zoe cried as her ankle twisted over, gripping onto Nick's arm as she tried to get her balance.

Nick shook his head, trying his best not to laugh at her "That's what you get for wearing sinfully high heels" He raised an eyebrow at her "take them off" He suggested, as she stood trying to not put any weight on her left foot.

"No way" Zoe shook her head "These are staying on until I get through the door" She protested, pointing at her shoes set firmly on her feet still.

"Well I'm going to have to carry you then" Nick said, walking over and scooping her up into his arms; bridal style.

"Oh well thank you very much, I'll just look after Kate shall I" Lia moaned, as they left her to prop her up by herself.

Nick chuckled as he tried to get a better grip of Zoe "Well I need to look after this one now" He said, turning his eyes back to Zoe and winking at her.

"Nick, stop it" Zoe giggled, as he pretended to drop her, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to prevent herself from falling.

"Just drag her inside and stick her by the toilet" Zoe ordered Lia as she trailed off in front of them with a still lifeless Kate.

"Well I can honestly say I've never been carried home like this before" Zoe chuckled. Strangely feeling herself relax lying in a complete strangers arms as she trusted him to carry her home safely.

"Don't get too used to it" Nick laughed "This is a one off" He smiled, threatening to drop her once more as she laughed hysterically, her grip around his neck becoming tighter.

"It's this house here" Zoe pointed to the nearby house they were approaching, where the door was lying widely open from where Lia and Kate had just entered moments before.

"Where's the front room?" Nick asked as he carried her up the steps and through the front door, pausing at the entrance for her directions.

"Through there" Zoe pointed to her left, trying not to let her grip go as Nick's grasp became weaker.

He walked through, placing her gently down on the sofa "Now can I remove the shoes?" He asked, moving a pillow a carefully propping it under her ankle.

Zoe nodded "Yes doctor, feel free to take them off" She giggled, throwing her head back on the pillow as she became tired.

Nick removed the shoes, ensuring that her ankle was comfy "I'll go and find an ice pack" He said, turning on his doctor head.

"In the top freezer" Zoe shouted after him as he walked out of the room.

He quickly returned back, putting the ice pack over her ankle "How does that feel?" He asked, checking that she was comfortable.

"Much better, thank you" Zoe smiled, watching his every move as he knelt down at the side of the sofa.

"Let's just hope you can still preform on Monday then" Nick raised an eyebrow.

A small smile began to creep across Zoe's face "I'm sure I will manage" She whispered.

"Do you need anything else?" Nick softly asked.

Zoe shook her head "No I'll be fine" She smiled "You can stay if you like but I won't be much fun" She joked, letting out a small chuckle as her eyes moved over to her ankle.

Nick chuckled "I'm sure you'd be great company" He smiled, propping an arm on the edge of the sofa.

Zoe moved forward and placed a kiss upon his lips "Thanks for tonight" She mumbled, as she pulled away, keeping her eyes fixed on his. Unsure if she had made the right decision.

Nick didn't say a word but move forward and return her kiss; with much more passion and force "Goodnight" He whispered, pulling away after a short while and standing up from his position on the floor "I'll see you first thing Monday" He smiled, flashing her a small wink as he left the room.

Zoe couldn't help but grin widely as she heard the front door close shut, throwing her head back on the pillow, thinking about what had just happened. She wasn't really sure what to make of it, he wasn't exactly giving much away. She did know that it felt right though and she couldn't want until Monday morning now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning" Lia called, still half asleep as she trailed into the front room to find a now awake Zoe lying on the sofa.

"Morning" Zoe mumbled, pulling a hand to her forehead as she rolled over, trying to ignore her killer of a hangover.

"How's the foot?" Lia asked, as she walked over to see an ice pack lying on the floor beside her.

"Bit sore" Zoe mumbled, sitting up to look down at her slightly swollen ankle "How's Kate?" She asked, as the events from the night before slowly came flooding back to her memory.

"Asleep on the bathroom floor" Lia giggled slightly, remembering that she had just dumped her there in the night, before heading straight to bed "More to the point" She began to grin "Where is the lovely Nick?" She raised an eyebrow at Zoe, as a smile began to appear on her face.

"He went home last night" Zoe replied with little emotion, trying to dismiss the conversation. She knew that this wouldn't be the end of it however and Lia would continue to question her until she got the answer that she was looking for.

Lia stood looking at her, folding her arms for an answer, as Zoe's face was still beaming at the mention of Nick. She knew perfectly well that she was hiding something from her.

She looked over at her smugly "You can't convince me that you invited a guy round last night and sent him home in a midnight taxi?" Lia raised an eyebrow, as she sunk into the chair beside her.

"Well I did" Zoe replied "I don't have to shag every guy I meet Lia" She stressed, slightly annoyed with how judgmental she was being.

Lia began to chuckle "Well you could of fooled me" She teased.

"Oh shut up" Zoe smirked, trying not to laugh as she removed the pillow from behind her head, throwing it across the room at Lia.

Lia laughed as she threw the pillow back down on the floor "Did you not even get his number?" She continued to question, a hint of surprise in her voice, as usually Zoe would be the first to have guys number upon their meeting.

"Nope" Zoe shook her head.

"So you're telling me not even a kiss or a little feel?" She teased in hope for an answer.

A smile began to tug at the corner of Zoe's mouth as she tried not to give too much away.

"You did didn't you" Lia excitedly exclaimed "You had a feel" She continued to tease, smirking at Zoe's now beaming face.

"No I didn't have a feel" Zoe exclaimed "We kissed, that was all" She revealed.

"You little minx" Lia smirked, giggling at her friend "Kate and Beth will be fuming when they know that you've bagged him all for yourself" She laughed

Zoe rolled her eyes "I don't own him Lia" She stressed "it was simply a friendly kiss to say thank you for helping me out" She tried to convince her.

"That's what they all say" Lia smirked "Shit, you'll be working with him on Monday too" She said, remembering that he was in fact Zoe's mentor.

"Yeah I know, I hope it's not too awkward" Zoe said, thinking about how she would actually handle seeing him on Monday. It was only a kiss after all, but yet she still felt nervous about seeing him again.

"Nah it won't be, you can handle it" Lia reassured her "Just think you might be able to shag him in the hospital" She cheekily grinned.

"Lia" Zoe exclaimed in disgust "I'm not having sex in a hospital" She detested.

"Bit of store cupboard action with your boss, how kinky is that" Lia continued to giggle as she came up with more dirty suggestions.

"Who the fuck left me on the bathroom floor again?" Kate raged, as she stormed into the room, looking rather worse for wear.

Lia began to chuckle "Sorry Kate, you brought that one on yourself"

"Jeez, thanks" Kate sarcastically rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the room "I'll remember that next time" She unhappily smiled over at Lia.

"How you feeling Katy?" Zoe sympathetically asked. If she had a hangover, she hated to think how Kate must have been feeling.

"Rough" Kate groaned in a slight mumble as she sunk back in the chair "You?" She asked, turning to look over at Zoe.

"Like I've died and gone to hell" Zoe groaned in a slight chuckle.

"Shit what did you do to your ankle?" Kate gasped, as she noticed her swollen and bruised ankle stretched across the sofa still propped comfortably on a pillow.

"Tripped up in them bloody heels last night walking you home because you were too pissed to get in a taxi" Zoe moaned.

"Luckily she had doctor Prince charming to give her a helping hand though" Lia grinned, flashing Zoe a knowing look.

"Who?" Kate turned to look at Zoe, her mouth wide open in anticipation and excitement.

"That Nick Jordan guy walked back with us" Lia added before she had the chance, watching with a smug look as Zoe couldn't help but grin again.

Kate gasped in surprise "You've shagged him?" She exclaimed, edging forward in anticipation for all of the details.

"No I haven't" Zoe immediately shook her head "Why does everyone assume that I would have shagged him because he walked me home?" She asked, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Because this is you" Kate chuckled.

"Piss off" Zoe rolled her eyes, unimpressed with their comments

"Anyway, where's Beth?" Kate asked, glancing at the clock as it was now 12 and Beth still hadn't appeared.

"She's still at Scott's I reckon" Zoe commented.

"Oh tell me she didn't" Kate gasped once again, shaking her head at Beth's actions.

"Of course she did" Zoe laughed. This was Beth they were talking about, she was the worse one of all when it came to men.

"How lovely having your seconds" Kate repelled at the thought.

"It's Beth, what do you expect, I bet she had to fake it with him anyway" Zoe chuckled.

"Speaking of the devil" Lia sang as she heard the front door close shut.

"Morning" Beth cheerfully called as she entered the room, still wearing last nights clothes as she took a seat alongside her friends; a massive grin spread across her face.

"Somebody's happy" Zoe commented "Good night was it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow over at her best friend.

Beth shrugged her shoulders as she sunk back into the sofa "Average" She replied, having to think about it for a moment.

"You faked it didn't you?" Lia asked, chuckling as she knew Beth all too well now.

"Of course I did, he wouldn't know how to use a sword if he was fighting for his life" Beth joked.

"Told you didn't I" Zoe smugly added.

"You won't even guess who I woke up to naked this morning though" Beth excitedly inputted, remembering what she wanted to tell them.

All 3 girls frowned as they looked at her in confusion, "Scott obviously?" Kate pointed out the obvious, waiting to see what she was getting at here.

Beth still sat smiling to herself as she kept them guessing "Nope, not even close" She replied.

"Who then?" Zoe asked, prompting an answer.

"That fit Nick Jordan" Beth grinned widely "I was sat having some toast in my bra, as you do, and in he comes wearing his boxers" She spoke quickly, as she excitedly retold the event "I nearly had an orgasm on the spot" She exclaimed, chuckling at their reactions.

"What?" Zoe exclaimed, frowning "Why is he at Scott's house?" She asked, confused.

"Apparently they live together" Beth shrugged.

"Yeah well hold back on that orgasm Beth, Zoe's beaten you to it I'm afraid" Lia giggled as Zoe shot her a deathly look.

"Shit no you haven't" Beth exclaimed; mouth wide open in shock "Was he good?" She excitedly asked, edging forward in her seat for all the gossip.

Zoe sighed, rolling her eyes as they came to the same conclusion "For the millionth time, I've not slept with him" She stressed.

"Why not?" Beth questioned "You on your period babe?" She asked, knowing that this wasn't really like Zoe at all.

"I don't sleep with every single guy I meet" She sighed once again "and for the record, we only kissed" She added.

"Zo, you dirty dog" Beth grinned, playfully hitting her on the arm "He did say he'd had the best night out in ages though" She added.

Zoe couldn't help but smile at that "Well what can I say, I am the best kisser in Bristol" She jokingly bragged.

* * *

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope this was OK and there will be a relevance to Scott being in this story later on x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thank you for all the amazing response I'm getting for this story, I am so glad you are all enjoying it, as I wasn't sure how well it would work. On a quick note though, Zoe and the girls are only in their 3rd year of Med school so they haven't graduated yet, but, I have decided that they will be doing like a work experience type of thing in the hospital (don't know if this actually happens, but it's fanfic so anythings possible!) Hope you like it, please continue to review if you get the chance I love hearing all your opinions :) x**

* * *

"Shit, I'm going to be so late" Zoe complained, racing around the house to get her things together. Typically, Zoe had forgot to set her alarm and today was her first day on work experience at Holby City ED. She wasn't exactly the most organised individual in the world and was very much a last minute person, but she had hoped that she would arrive early today to set a good impression and to most certainly get in Nick Jordan's good books.

"Aren't you suppose to be there in 5 minutes?" Beth asked, calmly sitting at the breakfast table, eating a slice of toast as she watched Zoe scutter around in one mad panic.

"Yes I'm well aware" Zoe snapped, glancing over at the clock to check the time again "They're going to think I'm so disorganised" She sighed. This really wasn't the best start to the day she needed.

"Well you are disorganised" Beth commented, pointing out the obvious as she continued to search for a particular object.

"I'm sure Nick won't mind you being late" Kate teased.

"Has anyone seen my car keys?" Zoe asked, searching under every possible item scattered around the kitchen.

"Bottom of the stairs" Lia called back; equally rushing to get ready. Today was also her first day at Holby City but she had been placed in another department.

"Right" Zoe let out a sigh of relief as she located them "Come on then Lia, we need to go" She complained, impatiently waiting at the front door.

"I've been waiting for you all morning" Lia sighed, rushing out of the kitchen as both girls hurried off out of the house to get to the hospital on time.

[x]

"Good luck" Zoe called as she rushed over into the ED, saying goodbye to her friend as they both left to start their days.

"Thanks and you" Lia shouted across the car park as she headed to a separate entrance "Behave yourself as well" She chuckled, as they finally waved goodbye to each other.

Zoe smartened out her outfit as she walked through the entrance. She had decided to go for a professional look today, wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse; draping low enough to show the right amount of cleavage, without being too inappropriate. Her outfit of course wouldn't have been completed without a pair of heels. She had decided to opt for a much lower heel compared to her choice on Saturday night, considering her ankle was still slightly swollen and bruised.

"You must be Zoe Hanna?" A man asked as she approached the reception desk. She presumed he must be the boss, he looked very stern and professional.

"Yeah that's me" Zoe smiled as she approached him, shaking his hand which he held out to greet her.

"Professor Williams" He introduced himself "Right then, considering you're already 10 minutes later, I'll show you to your mentor" He suggested, pointing the way for her to follow.

Zoe nodded and followed him down the long corridor, she felt as though she should probably explain why she was late on her first day, but she didn't want to get in to any more trouble than she already was. The walk around the hospital seemed to take forever, Henry was talking to her about something or other but Zoe wasn't particularly listening, she couldn't get the fact that she was about to see Nick Jordan again out of her mind. She felt sick and nervous, yet excited at the same time. She wasn't even sure why she was feeling like this, it was only a kiss after all and she had kissed many men in her lifetime.

They reached a door reading '_Mr Nick Jordan'_ and Henry began to type in the code. Zoe took in a deep breath as he pulled on the handle, trying to keep her cool as they walked in.

"Nick, this is Zoe Hanna, 3rd year here on work experience" Henry spoke to Nick who was sat at his desk.

He immediately looked up as he caught sight of her; she looked even more amazing than he had remembered "Hi, nice to meet you" Nick smiled.

"And you" Zoe smiled, trying not to give anything away to Henry.

"Right, I'll leave you to show her the ropes shall I?" Henry asked Nick as he went to open the door again.

"Yes, thank you Henry" Nick thanked him "She's in capable hands" He smiled over at Zoe, who was trying to hold back the smile clearly tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Enjoy" Henry said to Zoe "You're working with one of the best surgeons this hospital has" He smiled, before exiting the room and shutting the door close.

Nick continued to smile as she stood waiting at the door "Take a seat" He gestured towards the chair in front of him "I won't be a minute, just got a bit of work to finish off" He said, returning back to the endless paper work scattered across his desk.

Zoe didn't hesitate and walked straight over to the chair "No, go ahead" She encouraged "So you're a surgeon then?" She smiled, admiring his every move as he continued with his work.

Nick nodded slightly "Yeah cardiothoracic" He added, continuing with the work "How's the foot?" He asked, eventually looking up at her, trying not to chuckle as he thought about Saturday nights events.

"Much better" Zoe smiled. She sat not quite knowing what to say next. She was a very confident person and never had she found herself speechless before.

Nick eventually pushed the work to the side, picking up his stethoscope as he got up out of the chair "Ready to go?" He asked, heading to open the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Zoe chuckled, standing up and walking over to Nick at the door.

He smiled as he watched her every move "I see you haven't ditched the heels then" He chuckled as he caught sight of her choice of footwear.

Zoe looked down at her shoes "Nah, these heels don't come for anything" She chuckled, as her eyes looked up to meet his.

"Except me" Nick raised an eyebrow, winking at her as he closed his office door, showing her the way down to the main of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short chapter because I'm on a roll tonight and I know you're all dying for them to get together! **

* * *

It was now half way through the day and Zoe had managed to find a spare five minutes to go outside for a much needed cigarette break. She had already throughouly enjoyed her morning watching Nick at work. He was an amazing doctor, it was clear to see that everybody in the hospital looked up to and respected him. She loved this, it seemed to make him that little bit more attractive than he already was.

Zoe stood outside the hospital, one leg propped behind her, resting against the wall as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"thought id find you out here" Nick smiled as he approached her.

"please don't tell me my breaks over already?" Zoe sighed.

Nick chuckled "no you go ahead and finish your cigarette" He told her, watching as she enjoyed yet another drag "you know some pretty impressive stuff" He commented. This was the first thing that had catched his attention when he first met her, she was extremely knowledgable for a third year student and he loved this air of intelligence about her.

"thank you" Zoe smiled. She knew full well that she was cleverer than most students her age and she wasn't going to deny it "Not half as good as what you did in there though" She complemented him on recent events in resus.

Nick began to smile, he always did love being complemented on his work "you will be just as good if you put your heart into studying" He advised, raising an eyebrow as he could already tell how much of a party animal she was. Studying was deffinitely second on Zoe's lifestyle choices.

"so I was thinking" Nick began, pausing for a second "how about I take you out for a drink tonight?" He asked.

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his offer. How was a complete god like Nick Jordan wanting to take her out for a drink "Are you allowed to do that?" She chuckled lightly. She wasn't sure why she had just asked that, her inner godess was screaming with joy for her to say yes, but she didn't want to come across as a needy desperate student.

Nick raised an eyebrow "probably not" He admitted, looking around him to see if anyone else was around "but I am anyway" He confidently agreed for her.

"Yes ok then" Zoe agreed, smiling widely "thank you, no not thank you" She chuckled, regretting her choice of words there.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at her "ill pick you up at 8:30" He winked, before moving closer and placing a kiss upon her lips.

Zoe was a little taken back, in disbelief that this had just happened again, she responded to his kiss for a short while before he pulled away, leaving her at that point where she was wanting more.

"Hurry up and finish that, we've got work to do" Nick flashed her that winning smile once again as he turned on his heel and walked in inside; feeling and looking very pleased with himself. He couldn't wait for tonight and neither could Zoe.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the end of the day and Zoe sat in her mini waiting for Lia to finally finish. Considering he was her mentor, she hadn't really seen Nick for the rest of the afternoon and was now even more so looking forward to their drink tonight.

"How was your first day?" Lia asked, opennig the passenger side door and climbing in.

"yeah really good" Zoe nodded, starting up the engine "yours?" She asked.

"yeah I really enjoyed it" Lia replied "We going out tonight?" She asked "I'm dying for a drink" The girls went out all of the time, whenever there was an opportunity to go out and party they would take it up.

"Erm" Zoe paused "Actually I've already made plans" She said, hating to let her friends down, but she would much rather spend the night with Nick now anyway.

"really?" Lia asked, turning to look at her friend "doing what?" She asked, a slow smile creeping across her face as she had a slight idea of what this could be.

"Going for a drink" Zoe replied, trying to hide the big grin that was tugging on her lips "with Nick Jordan" She added.

"No fucking way" Lia gasped in surprise "you didn't hang about did you" She chuckled

"actually it was all his idea" Zoe laughed.

Lia continued to tease her the whole journey home about her date night with Nick. She couldn't wait to tell Beth and Kate when they got home.

"what should i wear?" Zoe asked in a panic, glancing at the clock as it was now 8oclock and she still wasn't dressed yet.

"nothing" Beth laughed "that'll really catch his attention" She continued to chuckle to herself.

"let's just concentrate on the first half of the night first" Zoe chuckled.

"no way are you planning to do that on the first date" Beth gasped, realising how her choice of words had just sounded.

Zoe rolled her eyes "it's not a date, I don't do dates" She reminded them. And it was true, she hadn't really been on a date in years.

"here take some condoms with you" Lia suggested, chuckling to herself as she grabbed a handful and threw them all in Zoe's direction.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh, picking them up and throwing them back at her "i don't need them" She shook her head, admant that she wouldn't want to be using them on a 'first date' .

"Zo, take them" Lia insisted, placing them in her bag for her "you never know what will happen" She raised a knowing eyebrow.

"guys seriously, what should I wear?" Zoe asked again, getting extremely worried about the time now. She did not want to be late for this.

"jeans and heels, you want to play it cool" Kate advised her as the other girls were continuing to tease her with playful remarks.

"right ok, I'll be back in a minute" Zoe said, racing out of the room and back upstairs to get changed.

She finally emerged with just 5 minutes to spare, but was now fully ready for when Nick arrived.

"you look hot" Beth gasped as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a tight fitted pair of skinny denim jeans, which most definitely complemented her in all the right places. Teamed with a low cut black top to show some cleavage and a pair of high patent nude heels.

"Doesn't give off the wrong signals does it?" Zoe asked. Never before had she been worried about what message her outfit gave off and more to the point what men really thought about her, but she couldn't stop worrying about her drink with Nick tonight, she wanted to really impress him.

"depends what signals you are going for" Lia laughed "stop worrying, he's going to be all over you" She assured her.

"Shit Zo, has he got a merc?" Beth gasped as she looked out of the window upon hearing a car engine "because if he has he's here now" She informed her, continuing to nosey through the gaps in the blinds.

"oh fuck" Zoe muttered, picking up her bag and jacket "right then see you all later" She smiled as they all wished her luck, before heading out of the house.

She felt quite nervous again approaching his car, taking extra care as she walked down the front steps not wanting to make a fool of herself.

"Hi" She smiled, opening his passenger door and carefully climbing in.

"Hello" Nick smiled back "Wow, you look amazing" He complemented her as he noticed her choice of outfit.

"Thanks" Zoe beamed widely "dont look too bad yourself" She chuckled. She loved that he had decided to wear a suit once again, he pulled them off so well and gave an air of authority and professionalism about him. "So, where are we going?" Zoe asked, as Nick began to drive out of her street.

"I'm taking you to a new bar in town" He smiled, quickly glancing over at her for a second "As long as you don't trip up in those heels again" He chuckled "I don't want to be carrying you home again" He playfully teased.

"I dunno" Zoe chuckled "I quite like the thought of you carrying me home again" She teased, playfully raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at her again.

"we'll see" Nick flashed her a wink, sending so many unbelievable feelings rushing around her body. She was amazed how once single little wink could do this to her. She suddenly felt 14 again, with a first high school crush; everything he did turned her to jelly, every little movement and comment. She was so nervous for the night ahead, yet at the same time she had never been so excited.

"Right here we are" Nicks voice soon broke her out of her trance as he pulled up into a carpark.

"Wow, this place looks amazing" Zoe gasped, as she opened the car door, joining Nicks side as they walked into the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is being changed to an M, because this chapter is a little inappropriate in places! So don't forget to change your search box when looking for life of a med student in future ;) Anyway enjoy x**

* * *

Upon arriving in the bar, they found a quiet table at the back, situated by the large glass windows which looked across the beautiful night skyline of the city.

"This place is really impressive" Zoe breathed, as she began to slowly relax more upon drinking her first large glass of white wine.

"I'm glad I've impressed you" Nick raised a playfull eyebrow over at her as she chuckled at his comment.

"So do you bring all the women you meet to this fancy bar?" She asked, slightly tipsy now. It probably wasn't the right thing to be saying to him, but she didn't really consider that.

Nick chuckled, watching her knock back the rest of her wine "only the ones that I think are worth it" He smiled.

Zoe couldn't help but grin at his comment, he was so perfect it was unreal "So another drink?" She suggested, holding up her empty wine glass.

"blimey, we've not even been here 20 minutes" Nick laughed. He suspected that she was a regular party girl, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the fast rate she was knocking back the drinks.

"well" Zoe smiled "how about you leave your car here the night and join me with these drinks?" She suggested, a huge grin across her face as she leant forward on the table.

He reseted his arms on the table so he too could lean forward closer to her "you do realise that we both have work tomorrow?" He asked.

"well aware" Zoe smirked. She ran her tongue across her lips as he watchnig her; thinking of a reply.

That had most definitely persuaded him "OK" He agreed, his eyes scanning the room for the waitor "why not" He smiled over at her as he ordered them another round of drinks.

After several more rounds of drinks they were both well and truly on the way to being drunk now, especially Zoe, who had definitely relaxed more in his company, he couldn't shut her up. The conversation was just flowing so naturally that it felt right.

"So" Nick began, as he was about to ask her his next question of the night. He had already found out so much about her in this space of an hour and he was loving every single thing he heard "What made you want to become a doctor?" He asked.

"i dunno really" Zoe shrugged "I guess I've always had an interest in it" She replied, thinking about it for a while. "What about you then? what made you want to be such an amazing surgeon?" She asked.

Nick smirked as he thought of an answer "Well I've always been good with my hands" He played, looking up from his drink as he took another sip.

Zoe began to grin "is that a fact?" She asked. Kicking off her shoe under the table, she teasingly ran it up and down his leg.

Nick took in a deep breath as he managed to contain himself to the teasing and seductive way that her foot was continuing to run up and down his leg. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow at her actions "So the shoes do come off then?" He joked at the matter.

"Only if I think it's worth it" She grinned, matching his earlier expression.

"well in that case" Nick suggested, not able to contain himself any longer "why don't we get out of here?" He asked.

Without saying a word Zoe slipped her shoe back on, picking up her bag and Nick quickly paid the bill, both eagerly rushing to get outside and away from the public eye.

As soon as the cold air hit them, Nick guided Zoe to the side of the building, lightly but authoritvley pushing her against the wall as his lips soon came crashing towards hers. Neither of them could hold back the firey emotions and sexual tension that had been building between them all night. Nicks hands had found their way to Zoe's hips, running up and down her thighs, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck; pulling his body closer to hers to now feel the obvious hardness pushing against her thigh.

"Shall we go somewhere?" Zoe panted breathlessly against his lips as he continued to kiss her. She wanted him so much right now, their need and desire for each other was too strong, but it didn't seem right for this to happen outside a bar, no matter how drunk she was.

Nick nodded against her lips as he tried to pull himself away to reply "yeah" He breathed "We'll get a cab to mine" He told her, fumbling around in his pocket for his phone, before returning his attention straight back to Zoe, his hands finding their way down to her backside.

"I swear if this taxi doesn't get here in a minute" Zoe panted against his lips; her tongue fighting against his, as she continued to pull him closer by tugging on his tie.

"hold that thought" Nick chuckled slightly as the taxi pulled up behind them, luckily enough the disturbance had managed to calm them both down slightly as he guided her into the back of the cab.

"Nick, stop it" Zoe giggled as he nibbled on the back of her neck, his hands resting upon her thighs, close to where she needed him the most. She was well aware of the taxi driver glancing through his rear view mirror, so used all her remaining will power to push Nick back until they finally made it back to his apartment.

They both rushed as fast as they could out of the taxi and into Nicks apartment. He guided her up the stairs and into his bedroom. Flicking the lock behind him, as he playfully pushed her onto his bed, climbing ontop of her and placing kisses across her lips to her neck and slightly exposed chest.

Zoe was breathing heavy, she needed him so much right now. She reached out to his shoulders, pushing off his jacket, before exposing of his tie and returning to undo every single button on his shirt, all the while her lips remaining firmally locked with his.

Nick also had the same idea as he lifted her forward slightly to lift her top up over her head; revealing her black lace bra. His hands soon moved down to the button upon her jeans, pulling at them as he eagerly took them off, with a little help from Zoe as she kicked off her heels. He couldn't wait any longer and instantly took off his own trousers to reveal his boxers.

Nicks lips moved down from Zoe's; placing kisses all the way down her body until he reached the place she needed him the most. Teasingly pulling down her knickers at a slow pace "Are you sure you want this?" He breathed, looking up at Zoe to check that she was still enjoying this as much as he was.

"yes" Zoe managed to breath as she moaned at his actions "I've never wanted anybody so much in my whole life" She panted, taking in a deep breath as she watched him take off his boxers.

Nick didn't need any more words of encouragament as his lips returned back to meet hers, his hips pulling closer to her as he thrust into her, taking her to many places that no man ever had before well into the early hours of the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick awoke before Zoe that next morning, rolling onto his side to face her he could see that she was fast asleep still. Tucking a loose strand of hair which fell onto her face tenderly behind her ear, he edged closer to her; enjoying the closeness of her body. He couldn't deny how effortlessly beautiful she looked when she slept. It was very rare that he let any women stay over, they would always be gone by morning no matter what. But one thing led to another with Zoe and after their long night of exhausting activities, he didn't have the heart to tell her to go; he wanted to wake up beside her.

"Morning" He smiled, as he watched Zoe begin to stir, her eyes slowly flickering open as she adjusted to the face which lay beside her.

"Morning" Zoe mumbled, stretching slightly as she came out of her sleep, taking a look at her surroundings to remind herself where she was for a split second. She smiled at Nick who was still enjoying watching her awake. She looked down realising that she was in fact naked and all of last nights events soon came flooding back.

Nicks alarm soon began to fill the room before either of them had the chance to speak. He rolled over, stretching out his arm to grab his phone from the bedside table to silence the noise "I really need to get to work" He groaned as he threw his phone back down.

"I'm sure 5 minutes won't hurt" Zoe grinned, edging closer to him as she placed the palm of her hand on his chest, sitting herself up slightly to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm" Nick mumbled against her mouth, trying his best to pull away from her "as insaitable and satisfying as you are, i really need to go and so do you" He manged to breathe as she pulled away for a moment. Hooking one leg over his body so that she could straddle him; Zoe knew she had him where she wanted him right now.

"Well I suppose you are in charge of me, I wouldn't want to get told off on my second day" She teased, loving the grin that spread across his face as he enjoyed his status of authority. Planting another kiss onto his lips, she teasingly grinded her hips into his as she pushed all of her weight onto him "but im sure you can spare me an extra 5 minutes" She continued to persuade, as their tongues once again fought against each other.

"You really are irresistible" Nick moaned against her lips as her hands worked across his body like a woman possessed "you are going to get me into so much trouble" He added as he flipped her over so that he was now on top of her; he wanted full control of her body as he once again fulfiled all of her desires and sent that oh so familiar feeling rushing around her body.

"You are something else" He breathlessly panted as he lay back down beside her post sex.

Zoe smiled widely as she sat herself up in bed; loving this effect that she had on him already. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips "for the record, I agree about your talented hands" She grinned, as she kissed him once again before slipping herself out of bed and beginning to get changed.

Nick sat grinning as he watched her. Never had he met a young woman so confident, beautiful and intelligent as she was. She literally had everything going for her and he was liking it more and more by the minute.

He eventually managed to slide himself out of the bed, heading over to his wardrobe to pick out a suit for the day.

"I'm going to have to go home and get changed" Zoe announced as she finished buttoning up her jeans, sitting herself back down on the edge of his bed as she waited for him.

"We'll have to get a taxi then" Nick nodded, remembering that he had infact just left his car last night and they had no other method of transport.

"I can drive us to the hospital if you like?" Zoe suggested.

"I dunno" Nick hesitated "it won't look good if I arrive with a student will it" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She didnt care in all honesty; anybody could know and she wouldnt be bothered. They had had a bit of fun together, everyone deserves that surely? "I'll drop you off down the road" She compromised, chuckling at how bothered he was about the matter.

Nick winked his approval at her as he slid on his jacket "ready to go then?" He asked, heading over to the door and opening it for her.

"I could do with a coffee first" Zoe cheekily announced as she followed him down the stairs.

"I'll buy you one when we arrive" Nick chuckled, quickly ushering her out of the door as the taxi pulled up to take them over to her house.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where the fuck have you been?" Lia asked, rushing to the front door as she heard Zoe return home. She had tried to sneak in the best that she could, but clearly that hadn't worked as well as she had hoped. She had decided to leave Nick sitting outside in her car, she knew full well that he'd only get victamised by the girls if he was to come inside. More to the point though she was dreading coming up with a reasonable explanation as to where she was last night.

"Alright chill out mum" Zoe chuckled, rolling her eyes at her as she kicked off her heels. Lia was the more responsible adult out of the four of them, but they all always worried about each other.

"We tried texting you, I thought you'd died or something" Lia continued to complain, trying to get some answers from her as to the reason why she was worrying all night about her friend.

"I stayed at a friends" Zoe simply replied, dismissing the conversation as she rushed up the stairs "I need to get changed" She shouted, giving Lia an explanation.

Zoe finally returned a quick 5 minutes later, looking much more appropriate and presentable for working in the hospital, dressed in a tight bodycon dress but at an appropriate knee length, completed with a pair of heels of course.

"and this friend?" Lia questionned as soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs "wouldnt happen to be the hot male doctor that you went on a date last night with would it?" She asked, raising a knowing eyebrow as Zoe rushed around to gather her things together.

"No comment" Zoe replied, not wanting to give too much away. She knew full well that Lia knew exactly where she had been that night.

"I'm your best friend Zoe, I know exactly what you were doing last night" She chuckled, continuing to raise her eyebrow for the full details about it.

"OK, yes, I stayed at Nicks but you can't say anything to anyone" Zoe finally gave in, firmly ordering her to keep quiet as she knew Nick could do without this becoming hospital gossip

Lia gasped, trying not to giggle "how good was he?" She smirked.

Zoe tried to fight back the big grin tugging at her mouth "really good" She replied, placing a single finger to her lips in an attempt to keep Lia quiet "I mean it Lia not a word" She ordered "I need to go" She said, rushing out of the house as she picked up all of her belongings without getting the chance to say goodbye.

"Sorry about the wait" Zoe apologised as she jumped into the drivers seat "my flat mate kept my talking" She explained.

"No doubt questioning where you got to last night" Nick chuckled. He could just imagine the types of questions her friends would have been teasing her for.

"She has a good idea" Zoe replied.

"are you going to drive in those heels?" Nick questionned, raising an eyebrow at her as she pulled off the side of her road.

"of course i am" Zoe replied without question "although my legs are still a little shakey from this morning" She turned to look at him for a split second with a massive satisfied grin on her face, before returning her eyes back to the road.

"You do know how to tease a man don't you" He chuckled, giving her a slight wink as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her hand moving over to rest on his thigh while the other confidently controlled the steering wheel.

"Right I'll drop you off here" Zoe announced as she pulled into the side road just behind the hospital, it was a slight walk for him but was definitely better than the two of them arriving together.

"thanks" Nick smiled, picking up all of his belongings before turning to kiss her quickly "remember Zoe I don't mix business and pleasure, so this" He pointed in between them "stays strictly out of hospital grounds" He instructed, getting up out of her small mini and resting against the door momentairly.

"and there was me looking forward to sex on your desk" Zoe chuckled, provoking a laugh from Nick.

"not a chance" He replied "Report to my office in 5 minutes though" He ordered, winking at her as he shut her car door and headed off down the road.

Zoe thought that she would sit and wait here for a moment, she couldn't exactly sit outside of the hospital waiting for Nick to arrive. She watched as he walked off down the street, smiling to herself. There was something very professional and sexy about the way he authortivley marched off. Her mind soon wandered back to the events of last night, it was absolutely amazing. She had never had anybody like him before and certainly wasn't going to give up the opportunity of a night like that again easily. She knew it was totally off limits anything physical happening between them whilst in the hospital; he was her mentor after all. But a little teasing wouldn't hurt, right? She was Zoe Hanna; the queen of risk taking and breaking all of the rules and that's exactly what she was going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick looked up from his desk as he heard a knock on the door "come in" He called. He knew very well that it would be Zoe. He had impatiently sat and waited 10 minutes for her to finally arrive.

"Morning Mr Jordan" Zoe beamed, as she strutted in, closing the door behind her. She only had one thing on her mind today and she was going to get it no matter what. She was definitely a woman on a mission.

Nick raised an eyebrow, he could see that she was trying to tease him as she flirtatiously rested against his desk "you took your time" He commented, standing up from his chair and heading over to the door.

"I enjoyed watching you too much" Zoe grinned as she followed him to the door. Her big brown eyes twinkling as she looked up at him.

Nick couldn't help but smirk at her comments "save this behaviour until after shift" He instructed, raising his eyebrows at her flirtatious manor "while we are in the hospital I am your mentor" He whispered, not wanting any passes by to hear their conversation on the other side of the door. He knew very well that he was playing a dangerous game here; he had done it many times before, but somehow he just couldn't resist the temptation of Zoe Hanna.

Zoe began to smirk at his authorative demands, trying her best not to giggle. She felt like a naughty school girl in the head masters office, but strangely his power really turned her on and she loved it "yes boss" She grinned, following Nicks lead as he opened his office door and lead her down into resus for yet another busy day in the hospital.

After just half an hour of being in resus, Nick had just about had enough of Zoe's flirty behaviour. A couple of times she had brushed her arm against his and made suggestive comments; one of which she inappropriately made a joke about sex. He was pretty sure that her flirty looks and cheeky grins towards him hadn't gone unoticed by the other members of staff in resus. He had to sort this out, it couldn't continue for the rest of the day and in all honesty, he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. She looked very sexy; there was no doubting that and this confidence and 'don't care' attitude really turned him on even more.

"follow me" Nick ordered, indicating his finger over to Zoe to follow as he stormed out of resus post treating a patient.

As soon as Zoe managed to catch him up she brushed past him as she hurried in front "no you follow me" She smirked, turning a head over her shoulder as she took the lead and he followed her down the corridor in confusion.

"I haven't got time for your games Zoe" Nick sighed as he followed her. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with a student. She was teasing him and it was pretty obvious to everyone around. This was definitely not what he needed.

As they got out of sight of the busy and hectic entrance of the ED, Zoe lightly took hold of Nicks hand as she dragged him down the corridor, much to his disapproval and she tugged on a door handle of a side room; the store cupboard - forcing him inside with her as she locked the door shut behind her.

"what the hell are you doing?" Nick angrily shouted as she pushed her back against the door, her hand finding it's way to his tie as she pulled him closer to her. As much as he wanted to react to her actions; it was way to risky.

"you know you want this as much as I do" Zoe grinned, edging her body even closer to his so that he could feel her want and need for him.

"As irresistable as you are, I can't do this in the hospital Zoe, you are my student now this needs to stop" Nick resisted, trying to pull away from her grip as her hands moved around to his back.

"don't tell me you haven't done this before" Zoe teased, disposing of his tie as she tried to slip his jacket off his shoulders; fighting Nicks resisting hands as he fought her off.

"no I haven't" Nick shook his head "if we got caught I could loose my job" He worried, taking her hands firmally off his hips.

Zoe raised an eyebrow "but the doors locked" She grinned "and by the looks of things you need this right now" She indicated her eyes down towards the prominent bulge in his trousers.

"You're a bad girl Zoe Hanna" Nick grinned, moving closer as he forcefully gripped her hips, pulling her body close to him as his hands eagerly tugged on the zip at the back of her dress "you are going to get me into so much trouble one of these days" He moaned against her lips as they finally gave into each other; her hands working on undoing his belt as quickly as she could.

"best make it quick then hadn't you" Zoe raised a teasing eyebrow at him as she helped him to slide down her dress "wouldn't want you getting into trouble now would we" She grinned as her hands got to work on unbuttonnig his shirt.

"come here you" Nick grinned, picking her up as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Forcing her back towards the door, as he firmally held her in place, not wanting to drop her as he finally pushed himself into her; giving into the desire and temptation that he tried so hard to fight against.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for any mistakes, I was in a bit of a rush writting this! Hope you enjoy it though and please continue to review if you get the chance :) xx**

* * *

"shall we go out tonight?" Lia suggested. It was now their regular weekly routine to go out on a Tuesday night anyway, but tonight all of the girls looked as though they could do with a drink. Since returning home from the hospital, all 3 girls had constantly been teasing Zoe about the previous night; wanting every little detail about her night with Nick Jordan. She wasn't giving anything away however, her lips were well and truly sealed. She couldnt afford for rumours to be started about this.

"I think I'm just going to have a quiet night in" Zoe announced, much to all of the girls astonishment as they glared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Beth exclaimed "but you're always up for a night out" She added. It couldn't be more true. Zoe would never turn a night out, she was up for a drink out with her mates any night of the week. But clearly tonight, that wasn't the case.

"are you ill?" Kate questionned, clearly as shocked as everyone else about Zoe's refusal.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She knew they would react like this "I'm just tired that's all, I fancy an early night" She told them.

"Too much sex last night" Lia chuckled.

Zoe continued to roll her eyes, but she couldn't help the slight litle smirk that appeared on her face as she thought about today's events in the cupboard. It had certianly been an eventful shift that's for sure.

"you've been at it today havent you?" Beth gasped. She could read her like a book and knew very well that last night was not just the only sex she had been getting.

"You can't say anything" Zoe demanded, not being able to hold back her beaming smile. She honestly couldn't remember being this happy in a long time.

"Zo you dirty dog" Lia gasped.

"I mean it guys, not a word" Zoe ordered again, hoping they wouldn't spill about this "now bugger off will you and leave me to sleep" She laughed, sinking back into the sofa as she got comfortable for her night in alone.

Half an hour later and Beth, Kate and Lia were all ready to go out, they had continued to try and convince Zoe to join them but she wasn't having any of it; she was adamant about her quiet night in.

After being alone for just 15 minutes, Zoe was already bored; not being able to find anything on the TV, she dug out a bottle of vodka she had been saving and poured herself a very large glass.

She knew exactly why she had decided to stay in tonight, tired had nothing to do with it. Of course, she didn't really want to spend the night alone, the flat was pretty boring when it was empty. Picking up her phone off the sofa, she found the new number that had recently been placed in there; Nicks.** "W_hat you doing tonight? Ive got an empty house and a cheeky sloe vodka that needs sharing x" _**Afterhitting send she nervously waited for a reply. Grabbing the bottle of vodka and pouring herself abother double measure; knocking it back in seconds. She knew that she was pushing the boundaries here, persuing this with her mentor and she wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it all. One more he would be telling her to back off and the next he was taking her in the hospital store cupboard. She'd been in confusing situations like this many times in the past and quite frankly there was no harm in trying. She hadn't felt like this before and definitely wasn't going to miss any opportunities.

Her phone soon vibrated, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly picked it up and read his reply; "**_Ill be over in 5 x_**" She suddenly felt extremely excited. She had not expected him to even reply never mind to agree to coming round. She quickly rushed upstairs to make herself look a bit more presentable with a touch up of makeup; she knew that if recent events were anything to go by, she was certainly in for a good and busy night.

Within minutes the door bell rang; much quicker than Zoe had expected. She had barely been upstairs a minute. Running down the stairs at lightening speed she ran to the front door, sorting out her hair before finally undoing the lock. "Hi" She smiled at Nick who stood on her doorstep.

"Hello" Nick replied, a smile spreading across his face "you going to let me in then?" He cheekily asked, as Zoe stood holding the door.

"yeah course" Zoe nodded, moving out of the way to allow Nick to enter, before closing the door behind them "go through" She gestured towards the living room "I'm sure you remeber where to go" She chuckled, as he followed him through into the longue "Drink?" She asked, immediately picking up the bottle as Nick sat down.

"please" Nick nodded, watching as she poured him a large glass of vodka "blimey Zoe, are you trying to get me drunk?" He laughed as she handed it to him, taking a seat closely beside him.

"and what if I was?" Zoe teased, tucking her feet underneath her as she downed yet another double vodka.

"Well then I think I'll be leaving my car yet another night" He grinned over at her. Both knew this would happen anyway but the teasing of it all made it that bit more fun and exciting.

"I'm sure i can make room for you for one night" Zoe grinned, her hand wandering dangerously close to his lap as she edged herself slightly closer.

Nick couldn't help but smile at her suggestion "and your flat mates?" He asked "they out all night?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Zoe nodded as her grin became wider, she knew exactly what he was suggesting "yes, we should have at least 2 hours before they're home" She beamed, her hand now falling upon his lap as she leaned forward; her face now inches away from his.

"well in that case" Nick smiled, leaning forward to place his glass down on the table "we better make the most of it hadnt we" He raised a suggestive eyebrow as he moved forward; cupping her face in his hands as he placed a kiss upon on her lips.

She quickly responded by deepening the kiss; soon becoming much more heated and passionate "I think we should go upstairs" She mumbled against his lips "just in case they return" She managed to add; breathlessly.

"Says the risk taker" Nick managed to joke as he momentarily pulled away from her lips "I quite like the excitement of us getting caught" He added, placing kisses down her neck and across her exposed chest.

"And there was me thinking I was the bad girl" Zoe giggled as she began to flick open the buttons on his shirt one by one , before working her way down to his trousers.

"You are the bad girl" Nick grinned against her lips as he peeled away her clothes. Both eagerly tugging at each other's clothing once again as their desire for one and other became too much. But the question was, had they taken a risk too far this time?


	15. Chapter 15

"shit, what was that?" Zoe asked, pulling away from their kiss in a panic. She was currently straddled over Nick as he lay on the sofa; blanket just about draping over them which they had fetched after their first two delightful rounds of sex. They had both gotten so caught up in the moment that they hadn't even noticed the time.

"what?" Nick asked, attempting to return his lips back to Zoe's "Stop worrying" He told her, clearly obvious that she was stressing out now. He moved his lips down to the side of her neck; he had already discovered that this was her weak point. One kiss there and she was putty in his hands "you are gorgeous" He mumbled as he now kissed his way down to her chest; slowly winning her over again as she eventually lowered herself onto him.

"My god" Zoe panted, still breathless as she lay down onto Nicks chest, getting her breath back again before settling into a comfortable position in his arms "I don't think I've ever had sex 6 times in a row before" She sighed, toying with the slight bit of hair on his chest.

"me neither" Nick grinned; extremely satisfyied with himself "you are something else" He sighed, kissing the top of her forehead as he pulled the blanket up above her to keep her body warm.

"oh my fucking god" Came Beth's high pitched screech which woke them from their sleep "Lia, Kate, come and look at this" She called, stood gobsmacked in the doorway at the sight before her.

"For gods sake" Zoe groaned, burying her head into Nicks chest in embarrassment before looking up at her 3 shocked friends in the doorway "Can you all just not piss off" She asked, in the nicest way possible in comparison to how she was feeling right now. She knew that this was too risky and being caught was probably the most humiliating thing right now; more so for Nick though she presumed.

"Zoe you dirty girl" Lia gasped, mouth wide open at the shock before her eyes. She was certainly not expecting to be greeted by this tonight.

"So much for an early night" Kate giggled, propping herself against the doorway slightly as she was more than tipsy. It's a good job she was really; she was too pissed to understand what was going on and if she was sober she would have probably kicked off about her 'precious sofa'.

"Seriously guys" Zoe shot them a deadly look as she tried to sit up; still covering her modesty with the blanket "you don't have to stand there and watch" She complained, giving them dagger eyes to leave the room immediately.

"ok we're going" Beth giggled "you could have used your bedroom though Zo" She chuckled, winking over at her friend before leaving the room; along with Kate.

"You're a brave guy Nick Jordan if you're sticking around with this one" Lia chuckled, raising her eyebrows at them two of them as though they were naughty school children, before eventually leaving the room.

"oh my god" Zoe groaned in embarrassment, her head collapsing back down onto Nicks chest "I'm so sorry about them" She apologised, feeling extremely guilty how awkward Nick must have been feeling right now.

"Don't apologise" Nick chuckled "anyway part of the fun is getting caught" He winked as she raised her head to look up at him.

"I knew we should have gone upstairs" She laughed, starting to see the funny side to the situation "they will never let this go now"

"I want to know why I'm so brave for sticking around?" Nick asked, raising a playful eyebrow for her answer.

"She talks nonsense, don't listen to any of them" Zoe laughed, playfully hitting Nick on the chest "You are definitely brave for not running a mile after meeting my friends though" She continued to chuckle.

"dont worry I won't be running anywhere anytime soon" He smiled, his hand running along her back.

Zoe smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this comfortable and relaxed around a guy "Shall we go to bed now?" She suggested.

Nick nodded his approval "Naked run up the stairs without your friends seeing though" He chuckled, grabbing the blanket from her grasp before she even had chance and wrapping it around his waist as he stood up off the sofa.

"I'm going to kill you" Zoe exclaimed as she was left standing naked before him. Chuckling, she ran after him as he dodged out of the room and quickly up the stairs "I don't know where to go" He whispered as she eventually caught him up.

Zoe smiled, taking hold of his hand as she led him through to her bedroom. Before she had chance to say anything Nick had pushed her back on the bed, his lips soon moving to her mouth again "you still going to kill me now?" He asked, moving his mouth down to her breasts.

"No" Zoe managed to pant in between her moans of pleassure "I'll let you have that one this time" She added, holding her breath momentarily as Nick once again pushed into her and showed her the stars for the seventh time of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews :D I hope this isn't too repetitive I just want to build their relationship for a while before all the interesting things start to happen ;) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe woke that next morning to the feeling of a warm body pressed up against her. She smiled as she felt his hands fold across her waist; pulling her closer to him. He sent shivers down her spine as he placed gentle kisses on the back of her neck; nuzzling into her shiny hair.

"Morning" Zoe contentley sighed, placing her hand over his that was still firmly wrapped around her waist "sleep well?" She asked. It was a bit of a silly question really, they had spent the majority of the night not sleeping at all.

"Very well" Nick nodded; his head still resting against hers "what time is it?" He asked, peering over Zoe to the alarm clock on her beside table "i need to get to work" He added as he noticed the time; he was going to be extremely late and so was Zoe for that matter.

"Surely 5 minutes won't hurt?" Zoe played. Rolling over in his arms so that she was able to face him.

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you" Nick joked, placing a kiss upon her lips "We need to go" He added, becomming extremely conscious of the time "I promise I'll make it up to you later" He smiled, kissing her once again.

"Depends what you've got know mind?" Zoe asked.

"I want to take you on a proper date tonight" He replied, tenderly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

A smile began to tug at Zoe's mouth "i thought we had done that?" She chuckled.

"No I mean a proper date, I'm taking you out for dinner" He told her.

"dinner?" Zoe smiled. This was new to her. The only dates she had ever done were a quick drink, usually followed by sex. "Yeah that sounds nice" She replied as Nick still awaited his answer.

"sorted then" Nick smiled as he kissed her "Now come on you, I don't want you getting in trouble" He winked, rolling back the cover as he climbed out of bed.

Half an hour later and they were both just about ready. Zoe wasnt at all pleased about this however, she hadn't had time to properly do her hair or makeup but Nick was persisting her to leave.

"Come on" He encouraged her once again "you look gorgeous anyway, now leave your hair" He chuckled as she continued to straighten her hair anyway

"Yes ok" Zoe agreed, flicking off the straighteners and slipping on her heels "let's go then" She said, taking the lead out of her bedroom as Nick followed her downstairs.

"Good night you pair?" Beth grinned as she walked into the hallway, preventing them from sneaking out of the front door. Zoe had expected this but she was hoping they could have gotten away with it anyway.

"Very much so" Nick nodded, flashing Zoe a wink who had already shot him a deathly look for replying.

"you made enough noise anyway" Beth chuckled "at least somebody is giving her good sex for once, I know Zoe and I know when she's faking, and last night that was not an act" Beth cotinued to chuckle, obvious that she had already embarresed her by the shocked look on Zoe's face and the massive self satisfied grin beginning to spread across Nicks.

"Beth" Zoe gasped "I think we better go" She turned to Nick, quickly ushering him out of the door before Beth had the chance to say another word "I'm going to kill you" She mouthed as she closed the front door behind them.

"i am so sorry about that" Zoe apologised, still a little embarrased about the whole situation.

Nick chuckled as they both climbed into his car "don't apologise, I'm glad I have that effect on you" He winked, his hand automatically resting upon her lap as he drove off her street. "I knew you weren't faking anyway" He grinned as he turned his head off the road for a split second.

Zoe began to blush, she could not believe she was having this conversation with him "And hows that? She asked, not really sure how she was supposed to reply.

"nobody's that good an actor" He chuckled "Shall I drop you off down the street?" He asked as they began to approach the hospital. It did feel wrong all the sneaking around. They were both single and yet it felt like an affair. This was the only way for now though and they both knew the risk of anyone in the ED finding out was too high.

Zoe nodded in response "yeah ok" She agreed "not too far though, my legs are still shaking" She let out a small chuckle as she flashed him a beaming smile.

"You do know how to charm me don't you?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she got out of his car.

"Dont be long I'm ready for round two" Zoe grinned as she closed his car door shut. Shaking her hips that little bit extra as she wandered off down the street, knowing full well that Nicks eyes were watching her every move.

As she approached the hospital Zoe knew she was already 5 minutes late but what did it matter anyway, Nick wasn't here yet and he was basically her boss now. She hadn't had a cigarette all morning so decided to wait outside with one until he arrived.

"you shouldn't be smoking" His voice soon whispered in her ear. She hadnt expected him to arrive so soon.

"yeah well smoking is how I let off steam and since I won't get another for a couple of hours I might aswell make the most of it" She replied as she turned around on her heel to face him. Turning her head ever slightly as she exhaled the smoke.

"Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow "sex is how I let off my steam" He replied, winking at her as he began to walk off into the ED.

Zoe quickly stubbed out her cigarette as she hurried after him "well im sure that can be arranged" She whispered as she rushed past him, trying to not make their arrival together obvious.

"Stop waggling" Nick breathed in her ear as he found her in the staff room "grab your stethoscope and follow me" He instructed, flashing her one more wink before they joined the hectic rush of the ED and the other members of staff.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can I have a bottle of champagne on ice sending over please" Nick asked the waitress who had brushed past their table. He had taken Zoe to the best Italian restaurant in Holby; a table looking over the skyline of the city in a reserved area of the restaurant.

"Wow, champagne?" She asked "I am getting full the treatment tonight" She teased, a small grin appearing on her face. She had taken the time to really perfect her outfit tonight; a little black dress, extremely figure hugging to show off all of her curves and low cut to show the right amount of cleavage - Nick wasn't the only one trying to impress tonight. She wanted him falling at her feet; and that he was.

"Only the best" He winked "and the night still isn't over yet"

"Do you think we can go a whole night without sex?" She chuckled. She knew full well what the answer was; they couldn't get enough of each other. Not that she was complaining at all, but it was nice spending some time with him for first; getting to know him properly. She had already found out so much about him in this one night tonight than she had the whole time they had known each other.

"Not a chance" Nick chuckled "not when you're wearing that dress anyway" He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing full well that was her intention. "This is nice though isn't it" He smiled, pouring her a glass of champagne as the waitress handed it over to him "I don't usually do dates" He chuckled.

"Neither do I" She bit her bottom lip as her eyes met his. She couldn't deny she liked him; probably a lot more than she had originally expected. This was all very much new to her; she didn't do relationships and she certainly didn't do love, but Nick Jordan was definitely worth the risk.

"I guess this is a first for both of us then" He smiled, holding up his champagne glass to toast with her.

"To first dates" Zoe chuckled, holding up her champagne glass to toast Nick's.

"No" Nick corrected her "To us and the future" He grinned "And also to good sex" He chuckled, flashing her a wink as their glasses chimed.

"So there's an us now?" Zoe teased as a grin tugged at her lips. She knew what he had meant, but part of her did hope for more one day.

"I like to hope so" Nick grinned "Maybe when I am no longer your mentor though" He raised an eyebrow. She knew he hated the fact that he was her mentor; it definitely stood in the way of how close they could become. They were both single adults though, so a bit of fun for now was still more than acceptable.

.

"You ready to go then?" Nick asked as the bill came over to their table; paying the significant sum that it had come to. He didn't mind though, he could afford it and she was definitely worth it.

"yeah" Zoe agreed, slipping on her coat "Are you coming back to mine?" She asked, slipping her arm to link with his as they wandered out of the restaurant.

"What happened to a night without sex?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We can always sip coffee all night?" She joked, gripping his arm that bit tighter for warmth as they hit the cold air outdoors.

Nick chuckled, not answering her offer "How about you come to mine tonight?" He asked "I'm sure you could do without your friends embarrassing you again" He laughed, as he brought back last nights events; it was definitely something to remember that's for sure.

"Yeah OK" Zoe agreed "That'd be nice" She smiled, as they headed off down the road towards Nick's street.

"Although my brother may have a few words in the morning" He chuckled.

"Your brother?" Zoe questioned. She didn't even know he had a brother; yet alone live with him.

"Yeah" Nick nodded "He's staying with me for a little while until he gets his own place"

"Scott?" Zoe choked. Suddenly remembering what Beth had told her about waking up at Scott's place. "Scott is your brother?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Nick replied "We haven't always gotten along, but I couldn't see him on the street" He told her.

"Right yeah" Zoe replied, not remotely listening to the conversation. All she could think about was what was going to happen when she saw Scott. They had slept together; although it was a one night stand, the thought of sleeping with Nick's brother disgusted her, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen if Nick actually found out.


	18. Chapter 18

The stroll home to Nick's was quite a way, especially for Zoe wearing 5 inch heels, but she couldn't admit defeat. She didn't mind though, Nick's company definitely made up for it as he held her hand; making sure she didn't trip under any circumstances. The fact that she was going back to Nick's when Scott was in the house did bother her slightly, she hoped he would be in bed by now though, but the thought of Nick finding out still worried her. "Thanks for tonight" She softly whispered, turning to look up at Nick.

"You're welcome, its been a lovely evening" Nick smiled back at her; his hand squeezing hers as he gripped it tightly "Although next time you are getting the full luxury treatment" He grinned, flashing her one of his knee weakening winks.

"So there's a next time?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Most definitely" Nick winked, nudging her on the arm.

Zoe took control of his hand, pulling him towards the side of the street; taking him completely off guard as she backed him towards the wall, her hands toying with his belt as she forcefully kissed him "Why don't we go to a hotel or something?" She suggested, continuing to kiss his mouth as she spoke. As much as she couldn't resist him right now and would happily take him in that split second, she hoped a hotel might just change his mind from taking her back to his place.

"Next time" Nick mumbled against her lips "my place is closer and quite frankly, I can't wait any longer" He moaned as her hands rested where he needed them the most.

"Fine" Zoe sighed; knowing full well he wasn't going to change his mind. She moved her hands up to rest on his chest "Let's go then" She mumbled, kissing his lips once again "I need you right now" She breathed, nibbling ever so lightly on his bottom lip.

"You are such a tease" Nick groaned, his hand resting on the small of her back as he guided her a few doors down until they reached his.

Stepping inside his house, the door instantly slammed shut as he pushed Zoe back towards; unable to fight his need for her any longer.

"No not here Nick" Zoe resisted, pushing him away slightly "Let's go to bed first" She suggested, her mind conscious that Scott was around somewhere.

Nick moaned in agreement against her lips as he pulled away from another heated kiss "get upstairs you" He instructed, guiding her up each step as his hands rested upon her backside.

"Nick I need to talk to you" Zoe breathlessly managed to pant as Nick's hands wandered across her body; his mouth fighting with hers as he pushed her towards the wall.

"Later" He whispered, dismissing the conversation as he pressed hot kisses down her neck and chest, his hands toying with the bottom of her dress "I don't know about you but I've been waiting for this all night" He breathed against her bare chest as he pushed her dress up around her hips "This dress was too much for me" He looked up at her smirking "And if I knew you weren't wearing any knickers" He breathlessly added as he noticed her decision that underwear was optional tonight "I would have definitely taken you in that restaurant" He groaned, lifting her body up as he held her hips around him; a steady hand pushing her back towards the wall.

"Jesus, Nick" Zoe moaned; deciding that the conversation could wait, she wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed inside her, her moans increasing as he took her against the wall; both simultaneously moving faster as they got closer to the edge.

The door suddenly swung open, causing both of their heads to turn in utter shock; as they held on to each other "Nick... I" The voice trailed off as he noticed the sight before him "You're sleeping with her?" Scott gasped, his eyes catching Zoe's.

"Get out" Nick ordered, trying to keep his cool with his brother as he struggled to hold Zoe's body up.

Scott sniggered as he slowly began to shut the door "She'll only shag you and leave you Nick, just a quick heads up" He smugly called as he shut the door behind him.

Nick frowned at Zoe as she looked at him in complete shock and embarrassment; she couldn't tell if he had put two and two together or not, her eyes glared into his though as they both looked at one and other; not sure how to break the sudden silence.

"What does he mean Zoe?" Nick calmly asked, eventually removing himself from her as he placed her feet firmly back down on the floor. His hand resting against the wall above her head as he awaited an answer.


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe sighed as he asked the question. She had to tell him, she couldn't not. If she didn't then Scott certainly would and it was better he heard it from her.

"I..." She muttered, not quite sure how to tell him "Ok, I'm just going to be straight with you" She sighed, her eyes remaining fixed on his "I slept with Scott, but it was a one night stand, it meant nothing to me and it was before I even knew you" She pointed out, wanting to make clear that their certainly hadn't been anyone since she had started sleeping with him.

"You slept with my brother?" Nick choked, backing away from her "I knew you were too good to be true" He fumed, pacing the room as he banged his hand against his wardrobe in frustration.

Zoe picked up her underwear off the floor, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be naked in front of him right now as she slipped it back on "How was i supposed to predict that i'd meet you Nick? I never even knew you existed at the time" She shouted; annoyed with his uncalled for reaction.

Nick sighed, she had a point, but the thought of it still angered him. He couldn't deny it; he was jealous. His younger brother had slept with her before he had; that was a massive deal, but it certainly wasn't Zoe's fault that they were siblings and he couldn't stay mad at her forever. He wandered over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge as he watched Zoe pace the room in front of him. "So it was just the once?" he asked.

"Yes" Zoe nodded "of course it was just the once" She sighed "he was shit in bed anyway"

Nick couldn't help but let the smile tugging at his lips appear as he smugly chuckled "Well I suppose I should feel special then" He joked, raising an eyebrow at her, patting the bed beside him for her to take a seat.

"Seriously, if you're going to go off the rails when you find out about every guy I've slept with, then maybe this isn't going to work" She announced.

"I don't care about the men you've slept with in the past" He replied "I'm certainly not a saint myself" He raised an eyebrow, edging slightly closer to her "The thought of Scott even touching you disgusts me though Zoe"

"well it does me now" She admitted.

"what does he mean though, you'll shag me and leave?" Nick calmly asked, wanting to know if she really was that type of girl.

"I've not left yet have I?" She rhetorically questionned, wanting to highlight that he was different from the rest. She reached across for his hand, toying with his fingers as she kept her head down, "Yes I admit it, I like you Nick" She confessed "maybe more than I attended to, I didn't want to hurt you'" She added, her tearful eyes eventually looking up to meet his "I don't usually go back to men more than a couple of times or if I do they're married anyway" She sighed, continuing to explain herself "that whole relationship thing is not for me, all I wanted was a bit of fun" She continued to ramble as Nick intently listened "I certainly didnt expect to feel like this, but I do OK, so there, now you know" She finished, standing up off the bed and picking up her dress "I've got to go" She announced, quickly slipping on her dress.

"No, don't go" Nick stopped her in her tracks as he grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back towards him "I didn't expect to feel like this either" He admitted, holding her body on the edge of the bed between his legs as her unzipped dress awkwardly fell to the floor below them "I don't do feelings Zoe, I hope you know that, but you are different, I don't know what it is but there's just something about you i can't shake off" He smiled, his hands moving to hold her waist.

"you've got to believe me though, I wouldnt want to sleep with anyone else" She stressed; hoping he actually realised. Her hands moved up and rested lightly on his shoulders.

"I believe you" He nodded, his grip around her waist becoming tighter as he pulled her down for a kiss "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" He softly spoke against her lips.

"you know he was only trying to wind you up" She shook her head.

"don't worry I'll sort him out tomorrow, but right now, I think we still have some unfinished business" He raised a teasing eyebrow as he toyed with the edge of her lace underwear, slowly pulling it down her legs "let me show you just how much I like you" He whispered inbetween kisses, flipping her body around so that she was lying on the bed.

"I already know how much" Zoe mumbled; her tongue fighting against his as she quitely moaned in pleasure.

.

"well that's definitely just confirmed it for me" Zoe sighed in satisfaction, still breathless as Nick rolled off her, pulling her body towards his as she rested her head on his bare chest "and for the record Nick, you don't need to be jealous of any other man" she spoke, her fingers tracing circles along his torso "because nobody has even come close to making me feel like that, and especially not Scott" She revealed.

"I'm glad" Nick smugly smiled to himself, kissing the top of her head as she began to drift off to sleep "Goodnight Zoe" He mumbled, his eyes too beginning to close.

"Night" Zoe muttered before finally falling asleep on his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Only a short filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

As Zoe began to awake; her eyes fluttering to adjust to the bright light shining through the blinds, she could tell that the bed was empty. Stretching her arm out across the bed, the sheets beside her were still warm, but Nick was no longer there. Sitting up, she rolled out of bed; picking up her dress, she slipped it back on. As she opened the bedroom door, she could hear the shouting ringing throughout the house; Nick and Scott. She quickly hurried down stairs; finding them both in the kitchen.

"Why are you so bothered about her anyway?" She heard Scott shout, as she stood waiting outside of the closed door: unsure whether to enter. "She may be a good shag Nick but as soon as the next guy looks at her she'll be in his bed" He continued to argue with his older brother.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that" Nick's voice could be heard shouting back; clearly etched with anger "just because you have no respect for women, doesn't mean I'm the same" He argued.

"Well you're hardly the settling down type Nick" Scott snorted.

"You don't know that'" Nick retaliated, his voice a little more calmer "Zoe's not like you think" He added.

"Well she seems to live up to the rumors in my opinion" Scott sniggered; clearly winding up his brother at every possible opportunity.

"You can get out of my house if you're going to speak like that" Nick bellowed back. He didn't particularly like his brother at the best of times, but hearing him speak about Zoe in that way had really provoked him.

"You are going to kick me out for her?" He continued to snigger. He knew exactly what buttons to press with Nick; and it was clearly working.

"Yes if I have too" Nick replied "What have you got against her so much?" He asked "Just because she didn't come running back to you, you spit your dummy out of the pram?" Nick smugly laughed in his face.

"Oh piss of Nick" Scott barked, backing away from him.

"Funny isn't it how she had to fake it with you, no wonder no girls ever come back to you Scott" Nick continued to laugh smugly; knowing he had got him this time.

"She didn't fake it, she couldn't get enough of me" Scott bragged, backing over to Nick to really wind him up.

"Yeah right" Nick sniggered "If you believe that then you are even more delusional than I thought" He laughed.

Zoe had heard enough, opening the door handle she nervously wandered inside, causing them both to turn their heads as she interrupted their argument "Sorry I should probably get going" She apologised, trying to hide how hurt she was feeling "I'll see you at work Nick" She tried to smile as she closed the door.

Running after her Nick raced out of the kitchen "Zoe, wait" He called, causing her to spin back around from the front door.

"I don't want you two arguing because of me" She admitted; feeling extremely guilty for what she had caused between them.

He walked closer, taking her waist in his hands "Don't listen to anything he said in there, he was out of order" He softly spoke, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to console her; noticing the tears developing in her eyes.

"thanks for sticking up for me" She whispered; her eyes looking up to meet his as she placed an arm around the bottom of his back.

"I meant everything I said" He replied, pulling her hips against his as he kissed her "Let me make it up to you today" He offered "I want to take you out for the day" He added. Today was their day off work, so he wanted to make the most of this opportunity to spend it with Zoe.

"OK" Zoe nodded her head in agreement "I'm going to go home first though" She decided" So pick me up this afternoon?" She asked.

"Deal" Nick smiled, placing another kiss on her lips before she left the house.


	21. Chapter 21

"Where the hell have you been?" Lia demanded an answer as Zoe finally returned home; sneaking through the back door of the house. It was now 10 o'clock in the morning and they hadn't seen her since 7pm last night when Nick had picked her up for their meal. Not even a call or a text to say where she was. Not that they were surprised - she had spent every day with Nick since they had met.

"I stopped at Nicks" She replied, trailing through to their front room, as though she was a teenager walking away from her mother.

"Oh the wanderer returns" Beth exclaimed, as Zoe casually took a seat on the sofa beside her.

"Where's Katie?" Zoe changed the subject, glancing around the room.

"She's gone to work in a shitty mood, apparently we are all alcoholics and she doesn't want to be surrounded by that kind of behaviour" Beth mocked, chuckling to herself.

"What a twat" Zoe laughed, shaking her head.

"So how did your date go?" Beth nudged her, prompting an answer for all the sordid details.

"It wasn't exactly a date... just a meal" Zoe explained.

"So a date then" Lia chuckled as she joined them in the room "You must really like him, you've not left him alone for weeks"

"It's just a bit of fun" Zoe stressed; rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right and I'm beyonce" Lia jokingly laughed.

"come on Zoe, spill the dirt" Beth nudged her again. It was always Zoe who came back and gave them every single detail of the night, but with Nick she had barely given anything away. "He must be good if you keep on going back for more anyway" She added.

"of course he is" Zoe tried not to grin "Do I look like somebody that would put up with shitty sex?" She rhetorically asked.

"not really no" Beth muttered "what's your rating out of 10 then?" She grinned. The girls would always rate their men out of 10 on their bedroom skills. It was a little personal joke they all had when judging men and was always hot topic for them on the morning after the night before.

"See that face right there Lia?" Beth teased; pointing at Zoe's grinning smile "that is the face of a girl who's just had a 10" She chuckled.

"a 10?" Lia choked "I've never had a 10 before" She trailed off.

"Don't go getting any ideas either" Zoe warned her off, playfully hitting Lia on the arm.

"give us all the deets then" Lia encouraged her, equally as eager to want to find out more about the 'amazing' Nick Jordan.

"there's nothing to give away" Zoe replied "we went for a meal, went back to his, had sex and his brother caught us"

"what? You've got to be joking" Lia exclaimed, trying not to laugh "how embarrassing" She added, as she chuckled to herself.

"shit, tell me his brother isn't Scott?" Beth gasped as she suddenly realised that they lived together.

"yeah, talk about awkward" Zoe laughed.

"bloody hell does Nick know you've slept with him?" Beth questioned.

"he does now" Zoe nodded.

"and?" Beth prompted her for more.

"and he was fine" Zoe replied "he doesn't own me, it's just a bit of fun" She reminded them once again.

"so you keep on saying" Lia pointed out, winking over at Beth as they gave one another a knowing look.

Zoe sighed; knowing exactly what they were thinking. "I best get ready anyway he's picking me up soon" She announced, glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"for fucks sake Zoe" Beth exclaimed "its a Saturday night" She stressed. Zoe had missed the last 3 nights out the girls had had together and they were not going to let her pass another so easily.

"yes I know Beth" Zoe rolled her eyes; it was just typical of Beth to complain "and I'll try to come out after" She added; wanting to please both parties.

"anyone would think you were in love" Beth mockingly laughed; rolling her eyes over at Lia "choosing a date over a night out, you've changed Zoe Hanna" She teased.

"oh piss off it's not a date" Zoe shouted, storming out of the room. She had just about had enough of their teasing. She knew exactly what they were like, but one sign of anything more than a one night stand and the girls presumed all sorts.

"yeah right" Beth laughed, shouting loud enough for Zoe to hear as she stormed her way upstairs.

.

"ooh have fun on your date" Beth mocked in a sarcastic tone as Zoe eventually appeared an hour later in a change of clothes "we will meet you at 9" She called, adamant to convince Zoe to join them.

"yes I'll try my best" Zoe sighed "bye" She called, quickly leaving without another word as the sound of Nick's car pulled up outside.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope that wasn't too boring, I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but I wanted a little chapter where Zoe was just with the girls instead of Nick for a change. I know where I kind of want to go with the story but I'm not sure if to add a few twists along the way. One idea I've had is a big fall out between the girls. Would anyone be interested in seeing that and why they actually fall out or not? Please review and leave me your opinions :) xx**


	22. Chapter 22

"Where are you taking me this time then?" Zoe grinned as she hopped into Nick's car.

"Shopping" Nick smiled, turning to look at her for a split second. He hated shopping with an absolute passion, but he gathered from Zoe's considerable love of shoes that she would be a big fan of it. "and then to the cinema" He added.

"Shopping?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow at him "you're the first guy to ever take me shopping I can tell you that" She chuckled.

"Well I gathered you'd love the opportunity of shopping for heels" He laughed "I'm clearly a man of many firsts for you" He flashed her one of his knee weakening winks as she chuckled in embarrassment.

Zoe reached over and placed her hand on Nick's thigh as he drove, flashing him a smile as he looked over at her. "If you move your hand any further I'm afraid there won't be any shopping for either of us" He warned her as her hand rested dangerously close to his groin.

Zoe grinned to herself as she ran her nails across the material of his trousers; ignoring every single word he had just said. She loved the immediate effect she had on him and the power she had when she really wanted to tease him and get him right where she wanted him.

"Zoe" Nick gasped, trying his best to keep his full attention on the road ahead as he felt her nails run teasingly across his now growing bulge "I mean it.." He warned, his breath catching as he spoke.

"From what I remember Mr Jordan, today is all about you making it up to me" Zoe reminded him, grinning to herself as she slowly unfastened his belt.

Nick looked over at her in surprise; a little taken back with her actions "you're not shy are you" He raised an eyebrow.

"never have been" Zoe grinned, slipping her hand inside his boxers as he gasped in surprise.

"Oh god, Zoe" Nick stuttered breathlessly as he felt her mouth around him "you should not be doing this" He mumbled as he took a sharp intake of breath.

.

"blimey" Nick exclaimed as she finally zipped his trousers back up "you really are something else aren't you" He smiled as he got his breath back "If we'd have been pulled over then I don't know how we would have explained that one" He chuckled as they eventually pulled up at their destination.

"Shut up and take me shopping" Zoe grinned as they both stepped out of the car simultaneously. Walking into the busy shopping center side by side, they headed immediately to Zoe's favorite shop; it was her absolute shoe heaven.

"What do you think of these?" Zoe turned to ask Nick, as she strutted around the shop in a pair of dangerously high black heels with gold detailing that she was currently trying on.

"Mmm yeah, they're nice" Nick nodded, not remotely interested in the shoes on her feet in the slightest as he sat on the stool, watching as she walked past him once again, his eyes drawn to her denim clad backside.

"You haven't even looked at them" Zoe noticed, walking back towards him with a grin on her face as she lent forward in front of him "you need to take your mind out of the gutter" She whispered; her face just inches away from his. "I tell you what I'll go and buy these and then I've got a surprise for you" She winked, placing a kiss on his lips as he sat looking at her breathlessly.

"No I'm buying them" Nick insisted, standing up to pull his wallet out as she slipped the heels back into the box "I didn't bring you shopping to buy your own things" He added.

"No, you really don't have to buy me presents" Zoe refused his offer; feeling awfully rude to accept.

"Yes but I want too" He replied, slipping his credit card into the palm of her hand "Now go and buy them" He ordered "I'm not sure I can wait much longer for this surprise" He winked as she turned to walk away and pay.

"I hope I'm not too bankrupt after that" Nick joked as they left the shop.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will make up for it" Zoe grinned as she led him into the next store; Ann Summers.

Nick's eyes widened as he caught sight of the array of products in front of him "I think this may just make up for it" He whispered in her ear as she walked off around the shop.

"Close your eyes" Zoe whispered as she picked up a range of lingerie "You can enjoy this later" She teased, squeezing his bum lightly as she left him watching breathlessly as she strutted off into the dressing rooms.

"You are such a tease" Nick shook his head as she returned 20 minutes later, her hands loaded with bags. "Do you think you've had enough shopping for one day now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just about done" Zoe replied "Shall we go now?" She asked, hooking her arm onto his as they left the center.

"Do you think you've got enough energy for the cinema?" Nick joked as they got back to his car.

"Oh I've got plenty of energy" She grinned over at him "Although I have promised the girls that I'll go out with them tonight" She added; not in the slightest interested about going out clubbing after the day that she had had with Nick.

"Really?" He asked; slightly disappointed "I'm sure I can persuade you to stay" He teased, drawing a hand across her lap as he drove off.

"I can't let them down Nick" Zoe shook her head, as much as it killed her to be turning him down "We can still do the cinema though" She smiled, placing her hand over the top of his as it rested on her thigh.

"Cinema it is" Nick nodded as he drove them to their next destination of the day.

* * *

**Just like to confirm that I am not being paid by Ann Summers to promote their shop or products here haha! Thanks for the continued reviews as always I love reading them x**


	23. Chapter 23

They entered the cinema and took two seats at the back of the theatre. It was almost empty anyway, bar a group of individuals further towards the bottom, but they preferred the privacy of sitting alone.

"I feel like I'm 14 years old again" Zoe joked as Nick placed his arm around her; pulling her towards him where she comfortably rested her head on his shoulder.

"Does that mean I get a quick snog on the back seat of the cinema?" Nick chuckled, playfully nudging her as she looked up at him giggling.

"Of course" She grinned, her eyes twinkling as she tilted her head back to kiss him. Deepening the kiss as he moved his head forward, her hand resting firmly on his chest as she shuffled in her seat to get closer to him and Nicks hand cupping the back of her head as he returned the kiss with passion.

"you were definitely hanging around with the wrong girls if all you got was a quick snog" She teased as she was the first to break away from their kiss, only pulling away from him to catch her breath.

"Clearly I had all the good girls then" He raised an eyebrow as she rested her head back onto his shoulder; her head remaning at an angle to look up to him. "Not like you I'm sure" He winked.

"I'm always a good girl" She grinned, turning her attention to the screen as the film started.

Throughout the film Zoe could feel Nicks fingers running across the back of her head and through her hair. It was so relaxing and her all time weakness, but she couldnt help her mind wandering to all of the things that they could be doing instead. Her eyes drew down to his body as she placed her hand over his crotch; instantly feeling his hardness at her single touch.

Nick gasped; trying not draw any attention to himself as she caught him by suprise "Seriously? Again?" His eyes widened as she ran her nails across the top of his trousers "I've only just recovered from the last one" He mumbled as he shuffled in his seat "You can't do this here Zoe" He tried to resist her as she worked her way down to the button, his hand gripping the back of her seat as he tried to fight against it.

"come on, no ones watching" Zoe teasingly raised an eyebrow as she tried to convince him.

"You are going to get me in so much trouble one of these days" He whispered as he finally gave into her and let her have her own way with him.

.

"Well the film was good" Zoe chuckled as the credits finally began to play and everybody else began to leave the theatre.

"Best one I've seen" Nick winked, kissing her once again before they stood up and left.

"I best get going in a minute" Zoe announced as they got back into Nicks car; catching sight of the time "they'll kill me if I'm slightly late" She sighed, comfortably resting back into the passenger seat.

"I'm not sure you should be going out with the mood you've been in today" He raised an eyebrow at her "im sure you'd much rather spend it with me and get what you've been waiting for all day" He teased; knowing exactly how to try and persuade her.

"You're right" Zoe agreed "I definitely would prefer to spend the night with you, but I can tell the girls are already annoyed I've missed 3 nights out this week so I better not" She declined.

"I understand" Nick nodded. She was a young single student, of course she wouldn't want to spend her Saturday nights at home he thought to himself. "Tell you what though" Nick grinned; cooking up a plan "how about I pick you up after and you can show me this little surprise you brought me today?" He turned his head to glance at her.

A little grin began to appear on Zoe's face "that sounds a good idea to me" She agreed. It was the best of both worlds for her; getting to spend the night with both her best friends and also Nick. "I'm not sure you really know what you're letting yourself in for though picking me up drunk" She laughed.

"Trust me I do" He chuckled, flashing her a wink.

"You do realise I probably won't be back until about 2 or 3 in the morning?" She asked.

"That's fine" Nick nodded "I can definitely wait up for you" He grinned as he pulled up outside her house. "Have a good night anyway" He smiled, leaning across his car to kiss her goodbye as his hand rested on her thigh "give me a text later" He added.

"I will" Zoe smiled, returning his kiss "I hope you think about me wearing your little suprise all night" She teasingly whispered in his ear "it's lace, that's all you get to know" She added, knowing exactly how much she had teased him right now.

"Can't wait" He mumbled against her lips "Don't go pulling any other men" He raised an eyebrow as he pulled away.

"Why what if I did?" Zoe asked, knowing this would really wind him up "Not jealous are you?" She raised her eyebrows awaiting an answer. "Don't be silly" She added before Nick had chance to speak, climbing out of his car "why would I do that when I have you waiting for me?" She winked, before closing the door and heading indoors.


	24. Chapter 24

"Will you put that pissing phone away" Beth slurred her words as she propped herself beside Zoe at the bar. It was now 1 o'clock in the morning and like promised the girls had gone for their night out together. Currently ending up in their favorite nightclub as they consumed shot after shot; none of them now sober in the slightest.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she pressed the lock screen, sliding it back into her bag "I was only checking the time" She had to raise her voice slightly so that Beth would hear over the loud music.

"yeah right" Beth laughed "I know what you're like texting guys when you've had a few" She grinned, nudging her playfully on the arm as she flashed her a knowing look.

"I was just giving him a taster of what he's got in store later" She laughed, not a care in the world as she downed her next shot of the night.

"and what's that?" Beth encouraged her to spill the gossip.

"Now that would be telling" Zoe grinned "shall we get some more shots in?" She suggested, ordering yet another round of tequila slammers for herself and Beth as one by one they downed them in seconds.

"fuck I can't even see where I am" Beth laughed as they both stumbled away from the bar, gripping onto eachother for support "Let's go and dance though" She suggested, dragging Zoe by the arm onto the busy dance floor where Kate and Lia were.

As all the girls danced together, Zoe could feel somebodys arms wrap around her waist and pull her over to them as they grinded on her; she hated it when this happened, it felt so cringey 'the fuck?' She mouthed to Beth who was trying not to laugh.

"you're sexy" The man whispered in her ear, continuing to grind his hips against hers in time with the music "do you want to come back to mine?" He seductively suggested.

Zoe spun around to see who he was as she pushed him off her in disgust "no thanks" She declined his offer "I wouldn't go back to yours if you paid me" She added, firmly taking his wandering hands away from her.

"I'll pay good money?" He suggested, edging forward towards her again as he whispered in her ear once more.

"No, I'm not single" She added, pushing him backwards as he finally walked away; giving up on her announcment that she was not a single woman.

"Not single?" Beth questionned as she walked back over to her.

"Well I had to say something didn't i?" She replied. It was in fact a lie, she was a single woman, but in all honesty Zoe would not have wanted to cheat on Nick under any circumstances.

"Yeah right" Beth chuckled "I know your game" She grinned, trying to get her to return back to dancing with her.

"Listen Beth, I'm going to call it a night" She announced.

"Oh come on Zoe" Beths words slurred as she tried to persuade her.

"no sorry Beth I've had enough, I'll see you in the morning" She said all of her goodbyes to the girls before calling Nick to come and pick her up.

.

"Good night?" Nick asked as she stumbled into his car. It was clear that she was completely drunk as she struggled to fasten her seat belt.

"Yeah really good" Zoe managed to mumble "even better for seeing you though" She teased, placing her hand over onto his thigh "I've been looking forward to this all night" She grinned over at him.

"I could tell from your texts" He raised an eyebrow over at her "Just wait a moment" He stopped her as her hand once again began to wander; a routine she now knew all too well. "we are literally 5 minutes away from my house, I'm sure you will much prefer to get me into bed first" He winked; removing her hand away from his lap.

"Fine" Zoe huffed, knowing she was actually pushing her luck for the third time today.

It only took a matter of minutes before they eventually arrived back at Nicks; both eager to get inside. "Get upstairs you" Nick demanded, slapping her firmly on the bum as they entered the house "you can't keep me in suspense any longer" He whispered in her ear as he took hold of her hand as she led him upstairs and into his bedroom.

Entering his room, Zoe pushed him lightly back onto his bed; she was in full control tonight, showing him exactly what she needed from him. "are you ready for your surprise Mr Jordan?" She teased, undoing the button on her jeans as she stood before his bed.

Nick managed to nod his reply, unable to speak as he watched her, breathless as she lifted her top over her head "you are beautiful" He mumbled, his eyes wide in excitement as she slipped her jeans down, revealing her choice of underwear of a matching black lace set, completed with suspenders "my god" He gasped, his breath catching as he spoke.

"Was it worth the wait?" Zoe teased, running her tongue across her bottom lip as she climbed onto the bed; straddling over his body as her knees firmly clamped his hips onto the bed.

"Definitely" Nick nodded, his hands reaching to unclip her suspenders as she lifted the shirt from his body.

"No" Zoe slapped his hand away "you are just going to sit back and enjoy your suprise tonight" She teased, her hands tugging at his jeans to eagerly get them off his body.

"Blimey" Nick gasped, as she seductively removed her underwear bit by bit; enjoying his little moans of appreciation. "I'm so glad you're mine" He grinned, grabbing her hips and flipping her over; he was going to have his way now as he placed hot kisses across her chest.

"Am I yours?" Zoe asked, wrapping her legs around his waist. It was definitely not the time or the place but she wanted to know.

"Of course you are" Nick placed a passionate kiss to her lips "now let me love you" He. mumbled as he planted kisses right the way down her body; each showing her just how much she really meant to him.


	25. Chapter 25

"you feeling hungover?" Nick asked as Zoe finally began to stir, still lying in his arms as she came around from her sleep. Her eyes flickering as they tried to adjust to the light shining through into the room.

"A little" Zoe grumbled, tilting her head to look at him "Nick" She softly spoke, waiting for his nod for her to continue "about last night?" She questionned, propping herself up onto her elbow.

"what about it?" Nick grinned, his hand supporting her as he drew circles across her back.

"When you said you were glad I was yours, what did you mean?" She questionned. He had answered that perfectly well during last nights activities but she could not get it off her mind. The words were playing over and over like a broken record as she tried to figure out what he actually meant by those few words.

Nick rolled over onto his side to face her, "what do you think I meant by that?" He asked, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"I dunno" Zoe shrugged "you tell me?" She prompted him for an actual answer.

"Well you are mine" He confirmed "only of course if you want to be that is?" He asked, unsure of her answer.

Zoe couldnt help but smile widely. She could not believe she was having this conversation with him, she had never done anything like this before. "What like dating?" She asked, wanting to know where she stood.

Nick nodded lightly as he ran a single finger up and down the side of her naked body "if you want" He smiled.

She placed a kiss on his lips "this is so mad" She commented, resting a hand on his chest "I've never done anything like this before" She admitted, slightly nervously.

"Me neither" He smiled "but you are worth keeping" He grinned, gripping her hip and pulling her body across to him; planting a kiss on her lips "so is that a yes then?" He cheekily pushed for an answer.

"Tell you what" Zoe replied "how about you take me to the shower and I'll give you your answer then?" She grinned, kissing down his chest as he sat himself up in bed.

"sounds like a good idea" He kissed her, playfully rolling her out of bed as he climbed out over her.

"do you know I got chatted up last night" She announced as he led her through to his bathroom; sneaking across the hallway quitely to not wake Scott.

"Really" Nick raised an eyebrow, locking the door behind them "and I hope you declined them?" He asked.

"Told them I wasn't single and they soon got the message" She grinned, ushering him into the shower as he turned the jets on.

"did you now" Nick mumbled, placing a kiss on her lips as he pushed her back against the cold tiles; the water flowing over the both of them as they locked lips "I think that's just answered my question then" He mumbled, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying her moans of pleasure as he pushed himself into her.

.

"Can we keep this between us for now?" Nick asked as he dried himself off. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he tugged at the bottom of Zoes towel that was the only thing covering her still dripping wet body, pulling her closer to him as he gripped her waist as she stood between his legs at the front of the bed.

"Course" Zoe agreed as she kissed him "I quite like this sneaking around" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck "it really turns me on" She whispered in his ear as she lent forward in front of him.

"Anything turns you on" Nick chuckled, squeezing her bum lightly as he placed kissed down her neck and chest.

"Not anything" She shook her head "just you" She mumbled in his ear, pushing him back onto the bed "but this is our little secret" She winked, unwrapping her towel before tugging Nicks away from his body; kissing every little inch of him.

* * *

**so I didn't really plan for them to be dating, it just kind of turned out that way! However it will be their little secret for now anyway :P xx**


	26. Chapter 26

"Can you not just stay all day?" Nick mumbled against Zoe's lips as he pulled her body up to lay on his.

"I'd love to" Zoe broke away from the kiss "but I really have to go" She murmured, trying to fight back his forceful but passionate kisses.

"Come on" He grinned "a couple more hours in bed with me won't hurt" He winked, placing hot kisses down her neck in an attempt to persuade her "I'll make it with your while" He mumbled against her skin as he bit down on the side of her neck.

"No seriously" Zoe fought back "the girls will kill me" She rolled her eyes, kissing him as she rolled off of him to lay beside him.

"You need to stop worrying about them" He advised, propping himself up on his elbow so he could sit and face her "they've got you whipped" He chuckled.

"They haven't got me whipped" She rolled her head to look at him "I just feel bad that I don't see them anymore" She admitted. It was true, she didn't really see them as much as she had used too before she started seeing Nick. All her free time seemed to now revolve around Nick, where as before, the girls would get her sole attention. She knew they disliked it, she would be the same. But finding time for both was proving more difficult than expected.

"OK, I understand" He nodded "but if you change your mind you know where I am" He grinned, rolling back on top of her as he pinned her down to the bed with her arms "you ticklish?" He asked, a grin appearing on his lips.

"Only in certain places" Zoe teased, lifting her head to kiss him as her arms were now out of action.

"Oh really" He grinned, lifting his t shirt that she currently wore over her head to reveal her naked body as he placed hot kisses all the way down her torso "You are not going anywhere until I'm done with you" He looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye, as he carried his kisses further.

.

"So much for returning home this morning" Beth was quick to point out as soon as Zoe walked through the front door. It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon, so naturally, the girls had been slightly worried when she never answered their continuous calls.

Zoe rolled her eyes, walking away from her; she knew this was coming. Beth was only jealous because it wasn't her getting the attention. "Yeah I just lost track of time" She replied.

"Fuck sake Zo, you might as well move in with him" Beth shouted.

"Alright Beth, it's not that big a deal I was slightly late home" She argued back.

"you're always late, it's like you don't even want to spend time with any of us" She argued, waving her arms around in frustration. They had all had boyfriends before, so knew exactly what it was like trying to manage friendship and a relationship. But not like this, Zoe had not even spent one night at home this week and they had barely seen her for 10 minutes a day.

"oh Beth just drop it" She rolled her eyes.

"she has got a point Zo" Kate added in "You're never here anymore" She backed her up, wanting to express to Zoe how much she had actually neglected their friendship in the past weeks.

"why does it matter anyway?" Zoe asked "You know what Beth, you're just jealous that I'm seeing someone and your not" She responded. She knew it was harsh, but Beth couldn't just spit her dummy out everytime she didn't have her individual attention.

"so you're seeing him now?" Beth raised her eyebrow. They all knew this anyway, it was obvious to anyone, but she wanted to hear her admit it.

"yes and you'd know that if you bothered speaking to me" Zoe raised her voice, just about having enough of them lecturing her on how she could and couldn't live her life.

"oh piss off to your boyfriend then" Beth yelled.

"you know what I will" Zoe shouted back "I can't be arsed talking to you twats" She yelled as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Packing a couple of outfits into a bag, Zoe lifted her phone and text the only other person that she had left to turn to " _is that offer still available? Pick me up in 5 xx' S_he sent the message, praying that he would soon reply and she could get out of this house as quick as possible.

* * *

**So just a little filler chapter for you.. this argument is going to expand into something bigger but first I want to show Nick supporting her! Thanks for your continued reviews :) drop me a message if there's anything you want to see happen or I'm on twitter; _saskiagrace x**


	27. Chapter 27

"So" Nick began, handing Zoe a cup of coffee as he got settled on his sofa beside her "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, watching as she enjoyed a much needed sip of the drink.

"We just argued" She turned to look at him, tucking her feet comfortably up onto the sofa.

"About what?" He prompted for her to continue. He already had a good idea what it might be about however.

"Us" Zoe replied "They're just jealous" She added, not wanting to make him feel guilty for this fallout. It was her choice, and truthfully she enjoyed spending all of her time with Nick.

"and why wouldn't they be?" He winked over at her, prompting a chuckle from Zoe. He loved to see her smile. She hadn't been her usual self since he had picked her up and it was nice to see her starting to relax again.

"Nick" Zoe softly spoke, as she returned her eyes to look at his "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here again tonight would you?" She nervously asked. It wasn't like she had never stayed before, she had practically lived here for the past week, but it felt cheeky for her to be inviting herself.

Nick chuckled, leaning forward to place his coffee mug on the table "Of course I wouldn't" He smiled at her, slowly removing the mug that she tightly held and placing it beside his own, "You are always welcome here" He told her, taking her hand in his as he moved to sit closer by her "You can stay as long as you like" He reassured her, placing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

She responded to his kiss, snaking her arms loosely around his neck to pull his body down to meet hers as she returned his affection with much more passion "Thank you" She breathed softly against his lips.

"If this is the response I get" He moaned against her lips "then maybe you should move in" He subtly suggested, not necessarily proposing the question to her, but more declaring his own wishes.

"What?" Zoe pulled away from his lips as his hot kisses trailed across her chest; gently pushing her back to lie on the sofa, "do you mean that?" She asked, ignoring his wandering hands pulling at the button on her jeans.

"Of course" He broke away, sensing her need for an answer "If you want to that is" He added, propping his body carefully above her.

Zoe didn't reply, but her beaming smile told Nick all that he needed to know; she merely kissed him in response.

"Let's get you upstairs shall we?" He whispered in her ear, feeling the heat and need radiating from her body as he picked her up bridal style; eagerly racing up the stairs with Zoe in his arms.

He gently laid her back into his bed, pulling her top slowly over her head, before removing her jeans "You really are so beautiful" He murmured, placing a single kiss on her lips as he took in the sight before him, sliding off his own clothes in the process as his kisses trailed further down her body.

Zoe couldn't wait any longer, she flipped his body back across the bed, allowing herself to take full control as she straddled over him, her hands running up and down his chest "Don't look so nervous" She softly chuckled "I'll be gentle I promise" She smiled against his lips as she slipped his boxers off.

"I'm nervous because i'm so in love with you" He admitted, holding her waist as he allowed her to have her own way.

Zoe's heart jumped, hearing the very words that she had longed to hear. She had barely known him 2 months, but she couldn't deny she was in love with him and Nick admitting it sent wonderful electric currents shooting through her body "Me too" She whispered, her legs vicing around his hips as he pushed himself into her; no words were needed except Zoe's moans of pleasure as they showed each other just how in love they truly were.


	28. Chapter 28

**To the guest who asked, their relationship isn't public yet, still their little secret! short chapter because I'm going out but the next one will be goood :P**

* * *

The couple had spent their entire Sunday morning in bed watching films, although neither had actually paid too much attention as to what they were about.

"So" Nick broke the silence, rolling over under the sheets to face her "have you thought any more about moving in?" He asked. He didn't want to necessarily push her into an answer, but he did hope she would say yes. He leant across to kiss her, hooking his leg over hers as his hands ran teasingly up and down her body. "We could do this all day" He suggested, his kisses trailing down her body.

"Mmm" Zoe moaned, throwing her head back onto the pillow. "That sounds good to me" She sighed, panting breathlessly as he rolled off of her once again. "Do you not think we are rushing things though?" She questioned him.

"We had sex on the first date, I think we're past rushing things Zoe" He chuckled, his fingers tracing circles across her hips as he pulled her closer to him.

Zoe edged away, slipping out from under the duvet and rolling out of bed "Come on then" She grinned, scuttering around the room to find her underwear that had some how ended up in some bizarre places. "Are we going to go and collect my belongings or what..?" She trailed off.

"Seriously?" He asked, quickly climbing out of bed with excitement.

She slipped on her knickers, trailing across the room towards "But if this is technically going to be my room now there needs to be a few changes" She ordered, reaching up on her tip toes to come eye to eye with him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"whatever you wish" Nick agreed, his palms gripping at her hips as he held her close to him.

"and this bed..." She muttered "considering it's now our bed, we could always christen it later" She teasingly whispered in his ear, biting gently on his earlobe.

"like i'd ever turn you down" He whispered, placing hot kisses down her neck and across her bare chest. She really was a little minx, everything she did teased him. One look from her and Nick was putty in her hands. "Come on then" He smacked her bum lightly "Let's go and break the news" He chuckled.

.

"Where you two off?" Scott called as they tried to sneak out of the front door. He pretty much kept himself to himself and was rarely in the house anyway, but when he was, he watched them like a hawk.

"Going to collect Zoe's things" He replied, slipping on his coat.

"Her things?" He frowned "what for?"

"she's moving in with us" Nick announced.

"What?" Scott exclaimed "do I not get a say in this?" He asked

Nick smirked, he knew Scott wouldn't like this one bit "This is my house" He reminded him.

"Can I have a bird to stay then?" He cheekily questionned, knowing full that he was pushing his luck here.

"Nope" Nick called, ushering Zoe outside as he closed the door shut behid them.

"Well I think that went pretty well" He chuckled, slipping an arm around her waist as they headed down the steps towards his car.

"We've not told my friends yet" She sighed. Zoe knew that this was not going to go down well in the slightest. She was dreading to think how the girls were going To react when they found out that she was no longer going to be living with them.


	29. Chapter 29

"You're fucking moving out?" Beth shouted as soon as Zoe had announced the news. The girls were sat around the kitchen table when they arrived, Zoe had nervously stood by the door, Nick closely by her side. The atmosphere was slightly awkward after their recent argument, neither of the girls knew what to say to Zoe and this was enhanced even more after she had broken the news that she was in fact moving out of the house for good.

"You've been with him 5 minutes" Lia fumed, completely ignoring the fact that Nick was standing in the room, "How are we going to afford it now you've dropped out?" She shouted.

Zoe sighed, turning to look over at Nick; this was exactly the reaction she had expected. "I don't know Lia" She calmly replied "You can't expect me to live here when all you do is complain I'm spending my free time with Nick" She began to raise her voice.

"Just leave us in the shit then" Beth shouted, slamming her hand down on the table in frustration.

"What do you want me to do live here with you lot until I'm 40?" She argued back "This is my decision and if you can't accept that, then you can just fuck off" She shouted.

"Oh this is so like you to be selfish" Beth continued to yell at her.

Zoe rolled her eyes, sighing, "I'm going to collect my things" She walked away, raising her hands as she stormed off upstairs.

"That was out of order" Nick shook his head as he stood left with the 3 girls.

"Who do you think you are?" Kate looked him up and down.

"If you can't accept that we're together, then clearly you were never her friends in the first place" He said through gritted teeth "She's happy, why can't you see that?" He raised an eyebrow, backing out of the room as he heard Zoe coming back down the stairs.

.

"This is the best decision I've made, I can't spend another minute with them" Zoe fumed as she slammed the front door behind her, leaving without a single goodbye.

"Let's go for a walk" He suggested, running a comforting hand over the small of her back; sensing that she still needed time to cool off. He took Zoe's bags from her grasp and placed them in his car, locking it back up as the couple headed in the direction of the local park.

"Thanks for this" Zoe sighed, entwining her fingers with Nick's as they walked hand in hand through the park "I'm not sure what I would have done without you" She turned to look up at him, smiling.

"You've got nothing to thank me for" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands trailing down to rest on her bum as he leant forward to kiss her. "I've got a plan" He winked, squeezing her bum lightly before leading her across the path.

"If this involves sex in the park, no" She quickly dismissed it, knowing exactly how Nick's mind worked.

Pushing her lightly towards a brick wall in a secluded are of the park, Nick gripped her thighs, hoisting her up against it as he adjusted his hands being sure to hold her securely.

"Nick, no" She protested, her eyes dashing around at their surroundings, conscious of any walkers that may happen to pass them by "this is way too risky" She moaned lightly as Nick pushed her dress up to her waist, toying with the lace of her knickers.

"Live a little" He groaned, biting down on the side of her neck; knowing this was her ultimate weakness "Where's the Zoe Hanna that forced me into the store cupboard last week?" He raised an eyebrow at her, his kisses trailing down to her exposed chest.

"What are you waiting for then?" She asked, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as she allowed him to push himself into her. His kisses silenced her moans as she dug her heels into his lower back.

.

"Fuck" She murmured, tugging her dress back down as Nick placed her feet firmly back onto the ground, quickly pushing her round to the corner of the wall "That was so close" She whispered as they waited for the two dog walkers to pass.

"Exciting though" He whispered in her ear, his mouth moving down to place kisses across the back of her neck "Come on" He took her hand "Let's go home and christen that bed" He winked, kissing her as they strolled innocently back out of the park.


	30. Chapter 30

3 years later and the big day that all four girls had been looking forward to since their first day at med school had arrived - graduation. Since Zoe had moved in with Nick over 3 years ago, their relationship had blossomed tremendously. Everybody knew that they were in a relationship, it was pretty obvious to anyone around, although they had yet to officially go public with their relationship status, it was hardly a secret. Zoe had finished her rotation working at Holby ED last week, so the couple had decided they would announce once the graduation was out of the way. It was a miracle how they had actually managed to keep it a secret for 1 week, yet alone 3 years. They were constantly sneaking around at work, they couldn't get enough of each other even after all these years, their honeymoon period had never actually ended. It was a surprise to them how nobody had seen the continuous trips to the store cupboard, or sneaking over to Nick's office mid shift, but they had somehow managed to keep it their own little secret. In honesty, that was probably what had kept their relationship alive for so long - the thought of getting caught excited both of them tremendously.

The girls had also managed to sort their differences a few months after their big argument and Kate, Beth and Lia had all grown to like Nick and accept him as Zoe's boyfriend. Beth had actually started a relationship with Nick's brother, Scott, over 2 years ago, so she and Zoe were particularly close - going out on many double dates together and visiting one an other's houses. Although the girls didn't live together anymore, they were still as close as ever and always would be the best of friends.

"Congratulations sweetheart" Nick smiled proudly as Zoe made her way back over to him post graduation ceremony "I'm so proud of you" He whispered, gripping onto her waist as he pulled her towards him for a kiss.

"I'm officially a Doctor" She breathed, not quite believing it herself, as she looped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Come on then Dr Hanna, let's go and celebrate with the others" He grinned, taking her hand in his as he proudly led her across the hall to join their friends at the bar.

"Where have you two been?" Kate giggled, already tipsy half an hour into the start of the night. Stumbling over to Zoe she placed a glass of champagne in her hand "come on you need to get drunk" She encouraged her.

"She doesn't need any encouragement Kate" Nick chuckled, wrapping an arm around Zoe's waist.

She looked up at him, a massive smirk spreading across her face "get me some shots in Kate" She ordered, leaning up to kiss Nick as Kate headed towards the bar "you just wait until later" She teased, nibbling lightly on his earlobe as she whispered in his ear.

[x]

"I'm going out for a cigarette" Zoe announced half way through the night, standing up from the table, she grabbed her bag "You coming?" She directed her question over to Nick. She knew he would, he could never turn her down for anything.

Leaving the building, Zoe steadied herself against the wall, backing well out of anyone's sight as she grabbed Nick's tie "I've been waiting to do this all night" She seductively whispered, pushing her hips against his.

"what happened to that cigarette?" He grinned, knowing exactly what game she was playing, she really was a little minx. Placing his hands against the wall above her head, he leant down to kiss her. She wasn't the only one going to get her own way tonight.

"cigarette can wait, I've got a surprise for you" She teased, reaching inside her clutch bag, she pulled out an item, tucking it neatly into Nicks trouser pocket.

"what's that?" He removed his hand from the wall, pulling out the small black scrap of lace he found in his pocket "you really are a naughty girl" He grinned, pushing her back against the wall, his hands finding her hips as he ran his hands teasingly up and down her thighs "walking around with no underwear on?" He raised an eyebrow "not exactly good behaviour for a doctor now is it"

"well I'm hardly a model doctor am I" She whispered, her lips turning attention to the side of his neck as she bit down lightly "I want you now" She breathed, pulling his hips closer to hers so she could feel exactly what effect she had on him.

"We can't, not here" He shook his head, ignoring her wandering hands "if we get caught i'll be in all kinds of trouble" He reminded her.

"I've got a plan" She grinned, biting down on her bottom lip, "follow me" She instructed, taking Nicks hand she led him back inside and through the building.

Pushing him back into the toilet cubicle Zoe wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt, her attention soon returning back to his lips as she flicked the lock shut.

"what am I going to do with you" A smirk appeared on his lips, as he lifted her by the hips, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he lifted her dress off "you really do know how to tease me don't you" He bit down on her exposed collar bone, surely leaving a mark, as he worked his way down to her chest.

"but I never dissapoint" She grinned, her lips rejoining with his as their tongues fought against one another "I love you so much" She sighed, throwing her head back in absolute pleasure as she allowed him to enter her.

"and I love you too, more than you'll ever know" He silenced her with kisses as they completed their liaison.


	31. Chapter 31

"Zoe come on" Nick shouted from the bottom of the stairs, encouraging her to get a move on after waiting 15 minutes for her to finish getting ready. Today was her first day as a qualified doctor at Holby and yet they were already 5 minutes late. "We really can't afford for you to be late today" He continued to call, his eyes focused on his watch as he paced up and down the bottom of the hallway impatiently.

"Nick relax I'm ready now" She calmly assured him as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in an extremely figure hugging black pencil dress, complementing her in all the right places as she paired it with a fuschia cardigan and a black pair of Jimmy Choo's. It was the perfect mixture of professionalism whilst still giving her that air of sexiness at the same time.

"Wow you look amazing" Nick drew a deep intake of breath as he watched her descend the stairs "are you sure you should be wearing that to work?" He asked, his eyes wide as she bent down to pick up her bag and coat.

"Why do you not like it?" She grinned, edging closer towards him, the palm of her hand resting lightly on his chest, smiling to herself as she felt his raised heartbeat increase at her single touch.

"I love it" He murmured, his lips brushing against hers as he pulled her closer, his hands gripping fiirmly around her waist "I'm just worried I'm not going to be able to get any work done" He mumbled against her lips his eyes wandering down to take in her figure.

"We've always found a way around it haven't we" She teased, biting gently on her bottom lip as she pulled away to look at him, "and now that everyone knows we are a couple, I'm sure there won't be much questionning if I pop to your office on my lunch break will there?" She whispered in his ear, squeezing his bum lightly before moving to slide on her coat.

"you are a naughty girl Dr Hanna" He shook his head, knowing she was purposely teasing him in every way possible. She was his weakness, one look and she could have him turning to putty in her hands. "Let's go we're already 20 minutes late" He ushered her out to the car.

.

"Right if you need anything at all you page me" Nick instructed as they walked side by side into the ED "and straight to work, I don't want any complaints about you being late" He turned to look at her in all seriousness, his professional mode soon flicking on as soon as they entered the department.

"Yes boss" Zoe rolled her eyes. She loved this side to him. She loved how as soon as they got to work he became Nick Jordan Clinical Lead, there was something considerably sexy about his air of authority. "Not that anyone will even dare to complain when i tell them that the reason I'm late is because you joined me in the shower this morning" She grinned, raising a teasing eyebrow as they paused outside of his office door.

Nick couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips as he moved forward to quickly kiss her, his eyes soon dashing around to see if anybody had witnessed it, "Dr Hanna, work now, or you'll be in my office" He ordered.

"Oooh i love it when you talk dirty" She winked, turning on her heel "I'll see you in your office later then Mr Jordan" She called as she walked away, her hips swinging that little bit more as she knew he would be watching. She couldn't wait for her first day as a qualified doctor and she couldn't wait even more to finally spend a day in the department without having to sneak around and hide her relationship from Nick.

2 hours into the shift and she had already had an RTC to deal with her, she was more than ready for her cigarette break as her pager once again went off.

"You rang my lord" She smiled, barging into Nicks office without permission.

"Come here" He waggled his finger, instructing for her to join him at the desk "I've missed you" He sighed, kissing the back of her neck as she comfortably postionned herself onto his lap, her arms looping loosely around his neck.

"I've missed you too" She sighed in pleasure as his kisses trailed down to her slightly exposed chest, his hands now wandering down to rest on her backside "but you do realise this wasn't an emergency?" She questioned, leaning back as she allowed herself to be hosited onto the edge of his desk.

"I'd consider this an emergency" He winked, lifting her forward as he slowly pulled down her Zip, allowing her dress to pool at the floor "besides, you need to celebrate your first day as a doctor" He tried to persuade her, his passion and need for her translating in his hot kisses down her body "you are so beautiful" He mumbled against her skin "I do love you" He sighed.

"I love you too" Zoe gasped as she allowed him to slide down her panties.

* * *

**sorry it's been a while, hope you all liked a bit of Zick fluff anyway. Got a surprise regarding the Angels coming up in the next chapter ;) x**


	32. Chapter 32

Zoe stood in the kitchen pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee, the feeling of Nick's arms wrapping around her waist soon awakening her from her distant thoughts. "I've got a surprise for you" He whispered softly, nuzzling into the back of her neck as he kissed her.

"Not another one?" She questioned, spinning around in his arms and propping herself against the kitchen worktop so that she could face him, "I'm not sure I can take many more of your surprises" She chuckled, looping her arms around his neck as she pulled his body closer to hers.

"How would you feel about Beth and Lia starting in the department as of tomorrow" He asked, smiling as he watched her whole face light up. Since graduating the girls had struggled in finding a full time job as doctors and Nick knew the perfect way of fixing this.

"You are joking right?" She grinned, her fingers raking through the back of his hair as she edged forward on her tip toes to kiss him, "Thank you so much" She breathed against his lips, "You really are amazing" She contently sighed, resting her forehead against his.

Nick tilted her head back, pressing his lips to hers as his hands moved to rest under his shirt that she wore; barely covering her. "I can think of a few ways you could thank me" He teased, running his tongue over her bottom lip, his eyes burning into her as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, allowing it to pool at the floor below them to leave her standing in solely her underwear.

"Follow me then" She grinned, sliding away from his grip as she began to walk away, turning her head slightly to wink as she glanced back over at him "are you just going to stand there all day?" She smirked, sliding down her panties as she walked out through the kitchen door, trailing into the front room with Nick following.

.

"5 times in one day" He raised an eyebrow, still breathless as they lay together on the sofa, Zoe's head resting on his chest as they lay under the blanket. "I'm not sure I can keep up with you anymore" He joked, a single finger running up and down her spine as he wrapped his arms protectively around her body.

"You've still got it" She grinned, tilting her head to look up at him "you're not that old just yet" She teased, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips as he frowned at her. "Nick?" Zoe softly asked, waiting for his prompt for her to continue.

"Yeah?" He nodded, his voice sleepy as he lay his head back onto the pillow, eyes flickering shut as he relaxed at her presence.

"Do you think we'll be together for ever?" She whispered, noting his tiredness as her fingers ran across the hair on his chest.

His eyes opened, wriggling slightly as he adjusted himself to sit up, a single finger running tenderly across her cheek as his eyes looked down to meet hers "What do you think?" He asked, his tender actions exploring every inch of her face telling her everything she needed to know, "I've put up with you for 3 years haven't I, I'm pretty sure I can cope for another 60 odd" He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead as he nudged her lightly, "What's brought this on?" He asked.

"I was just thinking" She smiled, contently leaning back onto his chest, "about our future really" She added, her mind escaping back to her earlier thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" He reassured her, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear as her breathing began to relax, slowly slipping off to sleep at the soothing sound of Nicks heartbeat pressed to her ear.

"I'm glad, because neither am I" She mumbled as sleep began to overcome her, "I love you Nick Jordan" She contentley sighed, sliding further under the blanket as she adjusted her position in his arms.

"I love you too darling, more than you could ever imagine" He smiled to himself, kissing the top of her head, holding her close as she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
